Picture Purrfect
by Neo-Pop
Summary: The fact that they share the same interest in art helps Karkat assist Nepeta as she struggles to raise her grade. Going to the same college is a bonus, too. But how does she confess her feelings for him? I'm not good with summaries, the story is better than it sounds -I hope.- Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The sun peeked through the slightly dirty window and in between sea blue curtains to touch Nepeta's face softly. Little commotion in the quiet little coffee shop allowed her to concentrate on the flustering thoughts rampaging throughout her mind and attempt to straighten them out. The clock on the wall to her furthest right read four thirty six pm. A soft smile pulled on the corners of her lips. He's always a bit late. Her slim fingers fondled with the straps on her messenger bag, toying with the charms that hung loosely from the sides. Her untouched latte released whisps of steam that danced toward the ceiling in the sun's warm beams. The itching sensation to pluck her phone from her short's pockets was soothed with a slight shake of her head. He does whatever he pleases. He loathed being rushed. He's always been like that. She looked over at the window and examined her appearance, reassuring herself that she looked presentable and not like she had just rushed through the cramped sidewalks of Maine. Once she was satisfied with her hair, she resigned to gazing outside and watched everyone scramble about, people with places to go, things to do, homes to return to, yadda yadda.

The person she was waiting so patiently for caught her eye as he hustled past her window, and she sat up straight, hurriedly wrestling with the zipper on her bag to fish out her notebook and camera. Her friend opened the door with a little too much force and took two long strides into the shop, pausing to glance around, panting slightly. He wore a dark brown hoodie and baggy black jeans. His blackish brown hair looked wind tousled and his fists were clenched. No surprise there. They were always balled up tightly. His fingernails would often leave little pink indents upon his chalk white skin, the only thing that portrayed the fact he was albino. He and Kanaya had both done a good job covering up his ivory hair and red eyes with contacts and hair dye. But he'd have to make do with his pale skin. Not that Nepeta was bothered by it, oh no. Actually she was quite fond of its creamy complexion.

"Karkat, right here," Nepeta called out with a blinding smile. She waved at him and he locked onto her and her location. He ducked his head in greeting and tromped over to slide into the light green booth, a look of discontent upon face.

"Fucking stop light wouldn't turn to walk, took its sweet time changing," He complained, slumping against the seat and bringing his backpack onto his lap. "The people who work the damn thing need to get off their lazy asses and fix it, or I'm going to give them something to work on." Nepeta shook her head with a chuckle as she withdrew the remaining folders from her bag. "Is that mine?" He asked after a minute, nodding to the forgotten coffee.

"Hm? Oh, yes that's yours." She stole a glance at him as he reached over to claim his prize. She admired the length of his arm while partially hiding herself behind a kitten themed folder.

"Anyways, down to business- Ow, fuck that's hot!" Karkat flinched and ran his tongue over his pale lips, wincing as the burning liquid stung his lower lip. A few people turned to give him disapproving glares, but Karkat, as he always does, plainly ignored their presence as he tentatively set the cup down and rubbed his burn.

"You're supposed to blow, hee hee."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, did you take the damn pictures or not?"

"Yep, they're right here," she complied. Nepeta tossed the pictures onto the grey table, along with notes containing information about the location. "I took the pictures yesterday somewhere around six in the morning."

"Why so early," He asked curiously as he flipped through the pictures. He nodded a bit, looking mildly impressed. Nepeta shuffled her feet and looked at her thigh highs shyly.

"There aren't many people at the bay so early in the morning. The sun was peeking over the ocean too. It looked real pretty."

"Looked cold, too."

"Not really." Karkat set down her pictures and gingerly removed his own photos from his maroon backpack and set them alongside her own. Nepeta tapped them, questioning him with a look whether or not she could take a look, and her friend nodded, withdrawing his notebook from the depths of his bag, along with a pencil.

The images Karkat managed to capture often floored Nepeta by their precision and angle. He really had a talent for photography! She smiled as she flipped through them, admiring a certain picture of a lighthouse looking over a cliff, its light shredding its way through the darkening skies. "Karkat, your pictures are sooo cool. I wish I were this good."

"They could be better," came his gruff response, As he scribbled down more notes that he might have forgotten to jot down. "The angles are off." She glanced back down at the pictures in her hand. How in the world could they get any better than this? They looked so flawless!

"I think they look fine, Karkitty. Better than mine." She could feel the tint of blood rise to her cheeks as blush blossomed upon her face.

"You do have room for improvement," Karkat replied after a moment. He reread the sentence in his head and leaned over to add on some more words. "Like... Like, you see in this picture?" He said, setting his pencil on his journal. He leaned over and sorted through her pictures, and revealed the picture of a tree she took at the park. "This picture could use just a little more space and maybe a different angle, maybe turning away from the sun instead of towards it. It would have brought out the shadows better." A small frown replaced her smile as she reached over and took it gently from in between his fingers. Sigh. He was right. It definitely didn't compare with his pieces of work. "Look, they're at least worth a B+ or an A. Mostly an A though, you did a pretty good job. Hey, look, don't get so crushed easily, they look fine. I'm just pointing out stuff you should remember next time, sheesh." He brought his coffee to his lips, gingerly this time, and gave it an experimental sip before he tipped his head back to guzzle what must have been half of its contents down.

"Can you help me next time?" Nepeta asked, hope lacing her inquire. Her pal set down the cup and stared at the pile of pictures on his right before looking up at her. He appeared tired, the bruised looking bags under his eyes standing out against his alabaster skin. He seemed to ponder the question for a moment.

"... Let's see, I can help you Saturday and Sunday. Maybe even Wednesday too. But I've got some extra curricular classes I gotta attend next Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. If you don't mind waiting for me on Thursday I could probably stop by your place and help out with your math." He grimaced. "You're terrible at algebra." She winced.

"I don't mind waiting." _I could wait forever._ Her smile returned. Karkat replied with a small grin.

"Great. Oh, speaking of math, these are for you." His hand returned to his bag, and he retrieved a folder. He opened it and fingered through the pages until he briskly drew one, two, three pieces of paper, which he offered to her. "These are some algebra tips I took time to write down for you. You better be grateful, I spent a shit load of time writing them down."

"Oh geez..." She held them close and looked at him, hazel eyes wide. "Karkitty, you really didn't have to do all this for me.."

"Yeah, I didn't have to," He agreed, diving back into his notebook. "But apparently your grade is dropping down to a C+ because you're not catching onto math and if you fail this semester, I will mercilessly dump your ass into summer school classes and quiz you until all you can think about are variables and numbers. Also, I sort of feel like you need the help, so be glad I'm offering you some."

"Oh, I am grateful!" She exclaimed, wiggling in her seat. "It means so much that you actually take time out of your already busy life to help out someone as hopeless as me."

"Shut the fuck up, you needed help. Also I like spending time with you. You're my damn friend, idiot, and I happen to care about your future, too." The warmth on her face spread further across her face as she stared at him fondly, hiding her mouth with the notes. Such a kind, kind friend. She couldn't help but tend to the feelings she held deeply for him. It's just that he happened to reach out and help her get to her feet, besides her other best buddy Equius. Karkat was cranky and rude, sure, but she's seen times where he'd shown that caring side towards his other friends. "... Nepeta, I would really appreciate it if you'd stop staring at me like that."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Frazzled, she hurried to tuck in the notes in a folder, along with her pictures, and stashed them away into her lime green bag. She then sat up to look at Karkat, towards the counter where a tired looking woman waited upon a man, over to the golden sun rays reflecting off the seats behind her friend, and finally out the window, where she propped her head upon her hands and gazed at the crosswalk in front of the little coffee shop. The sounds of brewing coffee, hushed chatter, and quiet music emanating from the speakers upon the wall filled the background, along with Karkat's furious scribbles. Nepeta relished the moment. Content washed over her and she sighed happily. Such a blissful state, sharing a nice day with a friend. Her gaze followed the turning blue of a truck when she was startled by a _click _and an electronic whine. She looked over towards Karkat, puzzled. He lowered his camera and grinned.

"Sorry, it was a good picture." Nepeta gaped at him, looked out the window, and back at the impish expression plastered on her companion's face.

"Wh- Karkat, I look awful today!" He returned the high pitched wail with a snort.

"You look fine, if you didn't I wouldn't have taken a fucking photo, now do you want to see or not?" Nepeta swallowed and rolled her eyes, accompanying it with a nod as she leaned over to view the screen upon his professional camera. Once again he had mastered the lighting and angle. Her face betrayed peace and relaxation, as well as thoughtfulness while she gazed out the window, a soft smile upon her lips and golden rays caressing her face. Flawless, as usual.

"... Karkat you're really good at this," She informed, looking up at him. He snorted once again.

"Like I haven't heard you say that in the past."

"No really, you managed to make me look decent!" His head snapped up. Nepeta swallowed. _Oh gosh I can feel his breath on my wrist... _

"Nepeta, stop, you look normal." He glanced away. "Adorable even. You looked so calm I just had to snap a picture." Flattered, Nepeta plopped back down, making the booth groan a bit. She twisted the ends of her hair. _He called me cute. _

"Hee hee."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, if you don't mind my asking, what took you so long?" The look he gave her questioned her memory.

"I had classes, idiot."

"Over spring break?"

"There's two weeks left of break, and yes, I'm taking classes over it. I need to keep improving and studying, otherwise I'll never pass." She found that hard to believe. Moody as though he was, professors at the college scrambled to make sure that Karkat was in their class. He was a highly recommended student and his talents often got included in calenders and postcards. He was an honor roll student. Granted he did miserably in middle school, via rebellious stage, but when he got into high school something seemed to kick in. He was seen less and less hanging out with his friends and spent more time cooped up in his room with his nose glued to textbooks. Never the less, Karkat's life road was pretty much set in stone. Nepeta herself on the other hand struggled to turn in most of her assignments and projects, earning her highest grade average a B. Sure it bothered her but she could never find the motivation to tackle the long assessments or scour areas to find the best location to take pictures. Her grade improved since Karkat had started kicking her rear into gear. Sometimes she dreaded seeing him by the door rather than rushing up to greet him. Even though he conquered most of her thoughts, she found it a bit irritating when he hounded her about what she learned and then herded her back to the classroom, where he'd make her collect any extra credit her professor had to offer.

Still, he was looking out for her, and it made her feel good. At least he cared about what happened to her. Whether it was because she was just his friend or maybe he felt the same way...

_No no no, don't think like that! You need to cherish every moment you spend with him, I can't ruin this friendship we have! _It was hard, keeping it a secret. No one knew of the crush she had on Karkat, and she tended her emotions with care to keep everybody from finding out. Especially him. What if he started avoiding her? Not only would he reject her feelings, but also if their friendship were to end...

"Nepeta, you dimwit are you paying attention?" Oh no! She flung herself from her emotional turmoil and sat up straight, alert. He looked extremely irritated.

"No, I'm sorry, what'd you say?" He rolled his eyes with a sigh and placed his elbow upon the surface of the table, propping up his head with his palm.

"I was asking if you wanted me to walk you home. God, do you space out when you're in class? You miss out a lot of pretty important shit, not to mention fall behind." She blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"For your information, I pay attention to everything the instructor says. I even write things down!"

"Alright alright, fine. That doesn't mean you should slack off during break though."

"... Karkat? Do you ever take a day to relax?" He scowled, not really approving of the way she switched the subject onto him, but he decided not to fight it.

"This is pretty much my break." What!

"That's really bad! Don't you relax on Saturdays and Fridays?"

"Not really. I study. And it isn't bad, because I'm still learning and improving."

"You aren't getting enough sleep, I can see it! I think you should relax little more, because you're always so tired looking."

"Fuck you, I can do whatever the hell I want with my life. Thanks for pointing out something wrong with me, please don't come again." He faltered as she shot him a hurt expression.

"... Karkat, I was only suggesting, you don't need to get mad..."

"Fuck, shit, Nepeta, I'm sorry, it's just, I mean-" He slapped his forehead with a groan. "Nep, please, I'm sorry. That was totally uncalled for, I'm a fucking moron. I've just been stressed and there's a bunch of shit going on right now, and... Ngh." She leaned forward, torn between resting a hand on his shoulder or giving him a friendly squeeze. Instead she just gave his arm an awkward pat and pulled back her hand so she could clasp it with the other.

"You're overworking yourself, Karkat. I think you should lay off the text books for a couple days and just take your classes. So after your done with your homework you should watch a movie or read a book." Karkat processed this, slightly nodding his head.

"Yeah, I might do that."

"You'll feel waaaay better, Karkitty. Trust me." _Maybe it'll brighten up his mood a bit as well. _

They sat in silence for a moment. Glancing from the commotion outside, over to where a rather tight looking lady slammed madly on her laptop's keyboard, at each other ( for a brief moment ), and then make the circuit once more. They both started as Karkat's cell phone belted out loud rings of attention. He wrestled with his pockets and withdrew the racket, looking upon its screen with distaste. Her heart wrenched when his face softened into a smile as he answered. Nepeta looked away, respecting his privacy. She knew who it was.

"Terezi, hey. What? Pfft, no, I'm with Nepeta. Yeah. The usual." _The usual? Hrmph._ "She's doing good. What? No! Fuck you, Pyrope go smother in the sewer. I- What? Ugh. Whatever." He looked down at his nails, and the fumbled with a napkin. He seemed somewhat nervous? Bashful even? Her heart began to sink a little. "What? Uhh... Let's see..." He bit his lower lip. "... I need to help out Nep with school. Because her grade is slipping again." _Is he trying to make me feel bad? _"Here, let me ask. Nepeta, would you mind if I hung out with Terezi on Saturday?" _No. I don't want you to. I want you to stay with me..! _

"Sure!" She replied, forcing a cheerful tone. "You need to have some fun, anyway."

"Yeah, I'll see you Saturday. Okay. Alright, see you." He sounded so cheerful... The smile on her face ached. "Sorry, Nepeta. It's not like I want to ditch you."

"Yeah, I know. It's fine." He gave her a grateful smirk.

"You're smart. Just study the notes I gave you and you'll be fine. Seriously, study them. If I catch wind of you role playing or playing on the computer. So help me Leijion, I will storm over to your house and force you to study while I watch you. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now- Wait, what time is it... Holy shit, it's six thirty? Fuck, lets get you home, Nep it's getting late! Don't forget your camera. Do you have everything? Okay, you do. Let's move, c'mon, let's get your ass home."

As she followed him out the door, she reminded herself.

_I'm not the only one who wants to make him happy._

–

She waved to Karkat and watched him depart, a slight ache in her chest. She'd see him Wednesday, no big deal, only two days. Sigh. Yeah right. She turned and fumbled with the key to her house. She couldn't blame Terezi for assumingly crushing on him. Karkat was a special guy, full of talents, funny, great grades. She was content with him being happy with someone he loves. She has no say in his love life. It wasn't her decision. All Nepeta wanted was for him to be happy. That's all. She stole a glance at his vanishing figure one last time before she unlocked her front door and pushed it open.

_Get a grip and study. Take you're mind off it. _

She was greeted by a cheerful mew that echoed from upstairs. Immediately her heart lightened. Just a bit.

"Poouuuuuuunce, pounce pounce pounce De Leeeeeeeeeon, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere kitty kitty kittyyyyyyy~" She heard padded feet hit impact upon the floor as her loyal cat raced to greet her. She shut the front with her heel and carefully set her bag upon the floor. Her cat trotted down the stairs and strode up to greet her, all smiles. She grinned back down at Pounce as she pulled her feet out from the containment of her blue slip on shoes. She leaned down to scratch the white cat's back as she stood on her hind legs to knead Nepeta's knee socks. Sure it hurt a little, but she had grown used to the pricks of miniscule pain. "Hiiii, pouncy, hello hellooo," She cooed. "Do you want some food? Oh yeeees, I bet you do, hehe, c'mon!"

Even though she was in the presence of Pounce De Leon, she couldn't get Karkat or Terezi out of her head. Ugh, how lame. She shouldn't be bothered by this. Terezi was nice, and she was awesome at role playing. If Terezi and Karkat got together, she should be happy, not lament and spend her nights crying herself to sleep. She scowled as she scraped the remaining cat food into her cat's food dish. "I'm being so immature right now," she mused, setting down the dish in front of Pounce. "It's just a silly crush. He's twenty, I'm nineteen- actually he's just a few months older than me. But whatever, I'm too old for this!" She huffed, irritated. She leaped towards the living room, hands in the air. "No time for moping around, I've got studying to do!" Even though she rushed over to her bag and retrieved the notes, grabbed a pen and some crumpled paper, and collected her calculator, she couldn't entirely get into equation solving.

She still felt the dull ache in her chest as she spaced out briefly about Karkat and herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharp rings mutilated the silence as Nepeta's alarm shrieked for attention. It earned itself a sharp rap upon itself as Nepeta flailed an arm, finding the 'silence' button. With a groan she pulled her green pillow over her messy cinnamon hair in a futile attempt to block out the sun's harsh rays. She was sure that she had closed the curtains the nigh before to prevent the light from illuminating her room. Apparently not. The shifting of her legs brought out a cranky little mew as she unintentionally prodded Pounce's tired body..

"Errgh... 'morning, Pounce.." She removed the pillow from her face and forced herself to sit up, slouching slightly. As she stretched, she examined her messy room with little interest. The eggshell walls were covered with large posters of her favorite animes and TV shows. Pictures of her favorite places and friends dominated her ceiling, as well as some green and purple Christmas lights she had salvaged from her mother's storage closet. Her lamp was plastered with little stickers of cats and other cute little critters. Books and useless pieces of paper littered her floor, as well as a couple DVD cases and clothing, begging to be washed. Granted it was a mess, but it was better than the cramped bedroom she had when she inhabited a tiny apartment with her mother. And the messy appearance made it seem just as cozy as any other room in her house. Equius gave her a hard time about her home's cleanliness, threatening that if she hadn't picked up the place by the time he showed up again, he'd sweep through the entire building and spiffy up the place. Granted, it was a tempting offer, but her home didn't feel like home without a little pile of nothings here and there. Besides, what was the use in cleaning when she ended up trashing it in the next second? It got her nowhere. Besides, Pounce De Leon seemed to like it. Well. A little. Nepeta didn't know what went on in her kitty's little head, it was a mystery! An unfathomable mystery.

With a long, squeaky yawn, she lazily removed her person from her bed and moved to shut her blinds. She tip-toed around the worn comics with careful footing and held out her arms for balance. Hee, how silly she must have looked with her hair kinked in different directions.

"Today," she announced sleepily. "I am going to get on my laptop, and watch Nyan Koi. Aaaall day. All day. And I'll finish the series, and then, I will make lunch. Yes. That sounds awesome." She raised her arms above her head and tensed her body into another stretch. "Laaaaaaaaaaaaazy daaaaaaaaaaaay, Pouncy girl, Tuesday is going to be a lazy day, yaa-" Her friendly nonsense was interrupted by the sound of a ring tone. Her ring tone, to be precise! There was no mistaking the sound of the familiar tune. "-ay. Who in the world could be calling so early?" She picked up her electric blue phone and studied her screen, rubbing her left eye to chase away the blurry image.

Oh. Why was Karkat calling..? Her heart fluttered to life, and she could feel warmth upon her cheeks. She snapped out of her daze with a sharp shake of the head as her phone continued to ring impatiently.

"Helloooo?"

"Nepeta, I wanted to remind you that we're meeting up tomorrow." A pause. "I'm also going to look over your notes."

"Which ones..?"

"Uh, your fucking math notes? That I _clearly _ordered you to write down?" _Oh shoot!_

"Oh those notes! Right I've been working hard on them!" She didn't have the courage to tell him that she only studied for about fifteen minutes before she found something else to do. That something happened to be role playing online. Exactly what he told her _not_ to do. Hee hee...

"Good. Alright I'll be happy with at least three pages covered in formulas. I don't care if they're right- Wait, no, agh." She heard him mutter something quickly, his mouth muffled by something, most likely his hand. It made her giggle.

"Not enough sleep, Karkat?"

"As usual," He admitted. "Alright, enough about my poor sleeping habits, all that matters is that you're getting some studying down. Your grades will be up before you know it."

"You called just to tell me that?"

"Well, excuse me for being troubled with the thoughts of my friend flunking college. Oh but you know, I shouldn't give a single fuck about whatever the hell you feel like doing. Don't mind me, I'm just trying to be a good person, something I happen to suck at."

"Karkat, it's not like that. I'm just a little shocked you called so early in the morning." It was silent on the other side of Nepeta's little phone. Well, not completely silent. She could hear the silent chattering of people on Karkat's side, betraying the fact that he was currently in a class.

"It's eleven o' five, idiot."

"What?" She squeaked, looking over back at her alarm clock. But she had set it for seven thirty! The blue digits betrayed the numbers eleven o' six however. What the heck, why was her clock's alarm set hours late? "No way, my alarm went off late!"

"Part of me isn't surprised," came the grumpy response. "Look, break is over and class is starting up again, I need to go. Get your nose in those notes and study the shit out of them, understand?"

"Yes, Karkitty. They'll be done tomorrow. See you at Folly's." She liked that name. It suited the little coffee shop nicely.

"We're not going to Folly's tomorrow, you're coming over to my place." What? "You remember where it is, right?" It was about three miles away...

"Yes, but-"

"Great, fantastic, see you tomorrow, bye."

Pounce looked at Nepeta curiously as she stood frozen to the spot, listening to the dial tone. She must have looked rather silly, standing there with her mouth open.

"..Over.. To his house?" Gosh, what was she supposed to do? Well, obviously head over there tomorrow, geez, she was such a dummy. _I'm only going over there to show him my notes. He'll lecture me about some sort of problem, and then I'll leave. No big deal, in and then out. Maybe I can run some errands afterward. _

Actually... Maybe she should stop procrastinating and tackle those errands today. All she had to do is study anyway. It wouldn't hurt to flick off a couple hours of study time. After all, judging by the intensity of the light that woke her, it was turning out to be a really nice day! The kind of day shouldn't ignored by withering away inside. That was just boring! Karkat's notes will have to wait, she had things to do. Oh, she had to do laundry today, too. Agh. Fun. Might as well stop by the local bookshop for the latest magazine to help tide over the wait for clean clothing. Oh man, what if she couldn't find time to study? Oh. She could study while waiting for her clothes to wash! There's a clever way to manage time! Then when she got home, she could make lunch or dinner, depending on how long she wanted to stay out, then study for the rest of the night.

Sounded like a plan. Nepeta then realized that she hadn't hung up yet, and she ended the call with a bashful smile.

"Ahaha, oops."

As she had assumed, it was a nice day outside. Beautiful, in fact. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and it was a the perfect balance of warmth and chill, with a hint of a breeze, touched with a small feather of heat. The sun's attempt to sting Nepeta's eyes were foiled by her slightly tinted sunglasses as she continued walking at a steady pace, iPod providing her ears with the calm beats of Owl City. Her camera was stashed carefully in her trusty little bag, along with some dirty clothes and a grocery list. And Karkat's notes, of course. She couldn't forget those, right? The charms attached to the carrying unit tinkled happily against one another. Most of the people in the area were used to seeing Nepeta walk long distances on nice days. Even though she had earned her drivers license, she loathed cars. Something about them scared her. She didn't like being in them, or behind the wheel. Rather than a second instinct it felt alien. Just the thought of long car trips made her shiver. Walking was better anyway. It got her places and allowed her to meet new people. She even got to take pictures easily without having to park a large hunk of metal just to take one lousy picture. Besides, music and exercise went excellent together.

As Nepeta halted at a stop light, she took a moment to examine the many old-fashioned buildings for some sort of a change. The flower shop seemed untouched, bright pink flowers cascading over one another towards the sun on the other side of the shop window. The lady who worked at the pawn shop was sweeping the sidewalk slowly, as if something were on her mind. From the look of her expression, whatever it was appeared to be heavy. The supermarket on the other side of the busy road was bustling as usual. The park further down the sidewalk was flourishing with plant life. Briefly Nepeta pondered the decision on whether or not she should buy some tulips for her small lawn, then decided against it. She tended to forget simple things. The poor things wouldn't last more than a week under her care.

The light flicked to "walk," and she happily crossed, waving to a person behind the wheel of their silver car. As she approached the market, a certain car caught her eye. Red, sleek, and scary looking, a Mercedes was parked under the protective shade of a small aspen tree. Dave was here! Excitement bubbled up within Nepeta as she did a little happy dance. Dave was soooo cool! He was funny in an ironic way and always had an opinion on something, not to mention that the music he created was awesome! He also had a job dj'ing at the club downtown. From what she had heard, Dave had graduated from his college and then returned for some sort of Master's degree. Some day fame would find him and play his sick beats on all the radio stations. The way she had met Dave was a little awkward, (It involved a collision with cart to cart at this very store,) but after a brief explanation on her part they had hit off nicely. Maybe she'd run into him in the store, perferebly without a shopping cart. Not that she needed one, she thought as she removed her sunglasses upon walking through the open entrance of the store. She only needed a week's worth of food and cat necessities. Alright, so maybe this outing won't last a long time. Maybe she could go to the park and take pictures or something. That'd count as a project, right? Trying to capture the right amount of light and shade. Something nearly impossible in her book.

"Let's see, where is that list... There it is. Maybe I should keep it in my pocket. No no, what if it slips out?" Some glanced at her as she mumbled to herself. She brushed it off casually, not taking any offense, and carried on with her shopping.

She proceeded to collect items with haste, quickly tossing them into her basket and keeping an eye out for sales and clearances. As Nepeta strode past the frozen food aisle, the person she was watching out for caught her eye, face framed with carefully styled blond hair and topped off with a pair of ever present sunglasses. He was dressed in black tight jeans and a red tank top, a hand in his left pocket as invisible eyes examined frozen pizzas. Lungs expanding from a deep inhale, Nepeta prepared to call to him. He shocked her by glancing her way and saluting with his free hand. She exhaled, disappointed. Could she ever catch him by surprise? _Guess not, _she figured as Dave stared at her expectantly.

"Sup," he said coolly as soon as she came into hearing range. "What's with the overflowing bag?"

"Laundry day," She chimed, stopping by his side. "I forgot to go to the cleaners last Monday, so I gotta go today or I'll be wearing the same thing all week."

"Harsh. Maybe you should put sticky notes on your front door or some shit like Egbert." That actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Do you use sticky notes too?"

"Nope. I never forget anything."

"Cool."

"Word." Dave opened the freezer door and loaded his arm with a load of chilly pizzas. Nepeta made a face.

"Is that all you eat?"

"Do you eat fish all the time?"

"... Heehee, touch'e." Dave nodded, light reflecting off his shades. It reminded her of an anime she watched recently. "Um, so whatcha doing tonight?" She asked, attempting to start up a conversation. Dave pushed his cart down the aisle, in search of his own needs. Nepeta trotted by his side, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Got a gig at the theater."

"As in a concert?"

"Something of the sort."

"Wow, Dave! At this rate you'll be a professional DJ!"

"I already am professional. People just took their time trying to find my ill beats and sick rhymes."

"Before you know it you'll make enough money to move out of your apartment."

"I already have enough money to do that. I just want to finish school before I go out and let people plaster my face all over billboards and magazines."

"Will I still be able to see you?"

"I'll send you CD's and shit. Strider buddy perks or something like that."

"Yay! When I'm a famous photographer, can I take pictures of your concerts?"

"You'll be the first person I'll call." That was one of the great things about being a photographer. You made money by traveling around the world and being able to capture stunning images that everyone could admire for hours. Not to mention you'd make money doing so.

"I look forward to it," She giggled, grinning up at him. "It'd be so much fun trying to find the perfect spot to shoot some pictures."

"Whatever floats your boat. This is my good side, by the way." He gestured to his left with his chin. Nepeta nodded mock seriously.

"The Strider's best sides are their left, got it." She was almost positive she heard him stifle a chuckle as he shook his head.

"You are seriously something, you know that?"

"In what way?"

"Because your happiness spreads real fast or some sappy shit. I was having an ironically bad day 'til you came trotting down that magical aisle of frozen food products."

"That's a good thing?"

"In most cases. Anyway, you were heading to that laundry place, right? The cleaners close in two hours, so you should hurry."

"Oh no, you're kidding! I should go then, I'm sorry. I wish we could've talked longer. I hardly ever see you."

"If you're willing to chill for about fifteen minutes I could give you a ride." She cringed.

"..No thank you, Dave. I appreciate it but I don't like cars all that much. I'll catch you later?"

"Sure, sure. Don't get ran over, Leijion. I'll need your photography skills later in life." She waved back at him as she ascended to the nearest checkout clerk.

_I should start attending his concerts._

The trembling of the drying machine beneath Nepeta made it difficult for her to read Karkat's writing. But she refused to give up her seat. This was way too much fun! Granted, it made it hard to write, but she was still able to jot down some eligible sentences. Karkat's notes and tips made it painfully easy to whizz through the questions he had thrown at her. Sure she got stuck and frustrated and threw a tiny tantrum above the shaking machine. The people around her laughed at the sight, and she ended up joining in the chorus. She ended up with four pages filled with numerical values and letters. Her brain hurt. Mr. cranky wanted three pages, she filled out four, front and back. That'll keep him happy.

"WH-EE-EE-EE-EEE-EEEE, HEHEHE." Apparently the dryer was about to stop, judging by the sudden strength of its movements.

"Nepeta... what are you doing? That is completely inappropriate. Dismount that machine, now." She knew that voice anywhere! Standing next to the bench, armed with a basket of clothes, was none other than her closest friend, Equius. The light reflected off his perspiring form and cracked shades as he watched her, dripping with dissatisfaction.

"Hi-i-i-i-i-i Equ-iu-s-s-s-s!"

"Nepeta, I will order you one last time to remove yourself from that cleaning unit, before I take you off myself." With an irritated huff she pushed herself off, back arching gracefully. She landed promplty on her feet, notes resting in the crook of her arm. She shot a pout at Equius as he approached.

"I was having fun! There's nothing remotely dangerous about sitting on top of a dryer. It's fun, too! It's like a broken kiddie ride."

"It is highly inappropriate. If I wasn't the one to ask you to get off the machine, somebody else would have. The looks people are giving you are full of disapprovement. I insist you rethink your choices carefully.

"Equius, nobody minds if I sit on the washer. Little kids do it too. Most people do it too. It isn't, "uncommon", or "inappropriate". It's fun!" She could almost see his eyes roll as his jaw clenched. The dryer stopped with an urgent _ding!_ "Aww. And now I'm done with laundry. Darn it, now I have to wait for the next time I- Hey Equius? Are you doing laundry?"

"I will not allow you to ride the machine like a domesticated animal." Ugh.

"Equius, you are just no fun. If that's the case," She babbled, prying open the dryer's door, "I'm going to go home, where I'll roleplay aaaaaaaall night. So I'll see you on the chat client tonight!"

"Very well then- Nepeta, have some shame! You should take care in hiding your... undergarments from the public eye.."

"I'm not even wearing them, I'm just putting them in my bag! Sheesh, calm down a bit." She scraped the contents of the machine into the maw of her gaping bag. "I'll talk to you tonight, okay? We can talk for as looong as you want." She slung the strap over her shoulder as she stood and embraced him from behind, causing him to stiffen. "Goodbye!"

"I will see you later then. Now. I... I need a towel..."

"There's one right there on the rack." And with that, she exited the stuffy little building, welcoming the dusk breeze that came to embrace her figure. "Ooh, the sun is setting! I gotta get a picture of that."


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody made mistakes. Especially Karkat. His early call had confused Nepeta for a while before she had finally caught on.

"It turns out," he had stuttered, sounding extremely angry, most likely at himself. "That today is _Wednesday_ instead of fucking _Thursday, _ I have an early class today, so you can't come over until noon."

"... I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Today is Wednesday, dumbass."

"Karkat you aren't making any se- OH. You mixed up the days. Hee hee, silly Karkitty."

"It's not funny, alright?"

"Sure sure. Getting enough rest, I hope?"

"Yeah yeah, I am, what the fuck ever, I'll see you tomorrow, okay- God dammit, Gamzee STOP IT, You're going to break my fucking radio, turn that shit _DOWN_!"

He must have been dropping off Gamzee. Most likely at his job at the grocery over by the college they attended. Karkat had offered to pick her up when he got out of his class, but she declined. Cars. Yeech.

She began to wonder if Karkat ever had the time to eat breakfast, let alone lunch. Why not take time to make a nice salad? One big enough to tide him over today and tomorrow. As she stood at the counter slicing large chunks of lettuce, Pounce weaved in between her feet, tail tip twitching expectantly. The small stereo in the living room filled the house with music, something that was a necessity to her. There always had to be noise. Never silence. Nobody likes silence. No one! Well, at least she didn't. She knew Dave liked his tunes. Equius surely listened to something while he went out jogging or hung out around the gym. Even Karkat liked his music. He had a tendency of turning it up loud as he passed by her house, alerting her that he was tearing through the quiet streets. Whenever she heard it, a silly little grin stayed on her lips for at least ten minutes. It was odd, but nice, too in a way. An obnoxious way of letting someone know that you're around. Pffhahaha. Alright, so most of the people she knew didn't like the silence. It wasn't just her.

Not that she'd care if it were only herself. She was a "strange" person in most people's book. _So I like being cheerful and friendly, big deal. It's better than being in a cold mood like most of those sour faced strangers. _

"They just need someone to cheer them up," She sang down to Pounce. "Somebody who can brighten up their day. There aren't many people like that, y'know." The cat replied with a mew, a purr vibrating in her throat. "Now let's see. Does Karkat like celery?" She held up the vegetable, smile replaced with a serious frown. "No... I don't think he'd like the taste. I know he likes tomatoes though. And carrots. I know! Maybe I can throw in this radish, too! Radishes are really good for you, I've heard. What do you think, Pouncey?"

"Meow~"

"That's what I think too," she agreed, dicing the veggies mercilessly. "And red peppers too. Those are full of antioxidants. Well, at least that's what Kanaya told me." She paused her chopping. Kanaya... She hadn't heard from her in a long time. She fought the urge to wash her hands and grab her phone, which was only a small distance away. Kanaya was a busy person, after all. Not nearly as busy as Karkitty, but still. Being a seamstress was a very demanding job. _I'll call her tonight,___she decided, picking up the cutting board and scraping the greens into a plastic bowl. She doused the salad in olive oil and sprinkled it with a pinch of sea salt and pepper. "There," she exclaimed, tossing the leafy treat together with her clean hands. "This will keep him energetic and ready to go!"

"Meow?"

"Don't be silly, Pounce! I'm just making this for him because, well, he probably doesn't have time to cook. It's not like I l-like him or anything!"

"Meow."

"Oh don't you get sassy with me, little lady! That is no way to talk to your mommy!"

"Meow!"

"Pounceyyyyy." Nepeta planted her hands firmly on her hips and mocked glared down at her cat, blowing a piece of caramel hair out of her face. "Mommy is just worrying over her very dear friend! Karkat is always very busy, running around. He's a busy body, you know." She turned to tend to the salad once more. "He needs good food to keep him going. After all he's done for me, this is the least I can do, you know."

"Mew?"

"No, you can't have a taste. Kitties eat kitty food, and that is that."

"Mrreow."

"Let's not have this conversation again, you silly cat." She ducked down and fished through a cabinet, looking for a lid. Upon finding it, she pressed it firmly onto the bowl's top until it clicked. With careful, oily fingers she slid the salad into a plastic bag she had kept from her recent shopping trip and leaned over to the sink, where she washed her hands thoroughly.

"Alright, so that's done," She informed herself, flicking her fingers briskly. "Let's see, I mopped the floors and folded my clothes. I fed you," She cooed, leaning down to take up Pounce into her arms. The cat twisted around until she managed to wrap her paws around Nepeta's neck in an embrace, purring loudly in her ear. The two nuzzled, affection passing between them. "Yess, oh yesss, mommy loves her baby, oh yes she doooes... Do you need to be brushed? I think you do!" She glanced over at the clock. "..And it is twelve forty five. I might as well head over, right? Right! Karkat's waiting for me. Do you think I'll need my camera...?"

"Meow."

"You're right, baby dear, maybe I can get him to take me to the park! We can talk pictures there! Or! We could go to the beach! I'll talk to him after he's done looking over my notes." She sat Pounce De Leon on the back of her tan couch and smoothed her fur. She planted a noisy kiss on her head. "He can show me how to take some seriously legit photos." _And maybe I can tell him how I... _

She shook her head. _No no no, it's way too soon for that. I can't move too fast. _

She looped an arm through the plastic bag's delicate gaps and equipped her bag with the other.

"Let's see, I have the salad, I have my camera. My phone is in my pockets..."

"Meow."

"Oh. You're right, Pounce." She burst out in a fit of laughter. "I do need to get dressed, huh! Alright alright, watch my things, I'll be right back!" Se ascended quickly up the stairs and hurried through her room, picking out a cream tank top and grassy green capris, along with her trusty slip on shoes. She fastened a black belt through the loop holes and fitted a hat on her head, the same shade of green as her pants. Throwing on some fingerless gloves at the last second and retrieving her phone from her robe's pocket, Nepeta scrambled back down the rickety steps. "Aaand my iPod is in my backpack. I'll turn down the music for you, Pouncey. I know you like your music just as much as I do." She rubbed noses with her companion before she opened her door and braced the outdoors. She shut it with a quiet thud.

Only to open it again to grab the salad and her bag.

"Hehe, okay, _now_ I'm ready. Be good, miss Pounce De Leon~!"

–

"... I don't recall his house being this _neat._" But it definitely was. It was a big house compared to her own. Tall, classy, glowing bright ivory in the sun. Very clean, a nice green lawn, and not a cobweb in sight. She looked down at her phone to study the address. This was the place. But... Wow. What a gorgeous house! Since when did he start living the good life?

Since his photos got in calenders in postcards, and when countless people requested his talent from every corner of the states. It seemed like the college was paying _him_ instead of Karkat paying loans. It was a perfect sized house for someone like Karkat. Looked like he took great care of it too. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the front door flew open with a _bang!_ And he peered out at her, the usual look of crankiness dripping off his person.

"Are you going to stand there with your mouth hanging open like an idiot, or are you going to get your ass in here so I can look at your notes?"

"AAAAH, I'M SORRY!" She cried frantically.

"Dumbass," He grumbled, bopping her lightly on the head as she scrambled past him. And _wow, was his house nice!_

The walls throughout the entire interior were a crisp white color, decorated with pictures of the sea and mountains. The furniture was definitely interesting, comfortable looking even. He definitely had a taste in furniture. It looked too nice for someone like Karkat to live in. She assumed that the staircase to her left led up to his bedroom and study area.

"How can you afford such an incredible house," She asked breathlessly, frozen to the spot.

"It's not that fantastic, you dimwit. It's just a fucking house, now will you _please get a move on?_" Before Nepeta even had time to comply his request, he herded her towards the open spaced kitchen and forced her onto a chair at the counter. He sat across from her and reached over to drag his notebook closer to him. He must have prepared for her arrival. With a nervous swallow, Nepeta placed the plastic bag onto the silvery granite surface. Immediately Karkat's interest was piqued. "What's in the bag," He questioned, curiosity lacing his words.

"Oh! I made you a salad this morning! Here, lemme show you." With an excited grin, she pulled the vegetable mix out from it's plastic sheath and presented it to him. He raised an eyebrow and took it, studying its contents closely.

"...Huh. This actually doesn't look too bad. What's that," He asked, pointing to a thin slice of radish.

"That's a radish. Oh, don't make that face, they taste really good!"

"I have no intention of trying it anytime soon."

"Oooooh, no you don't, Mr. Vantas! I made this _just _for you, so you better gobble it down!" He looked through the clear container once more before he sighed through loose lips and stood.

"Fine fine, we'll have some. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon, anyway. Take out your notes and a pencil and I'll get some plates." A smile still on her face, Nepeta leaned over and zipped open her bag and wrestled out a kitten folder. She tossed it onto the table and flipped it open, withdrawing her notes and a pencil.

"I filled out four pages, I hope you don't mind."

"Four?" He sounded surprised, and he looked over his shoulder to give her a look of astonishment. "Where the hell did you get the extra problems from?"

"I wanted to try solving them different ways. Y'know, try to find an easier way."

"Oh. Well if that's the case, good job," He praised, returning to slide a plate over to her, along with a fork. She gave him a quick 'thank you' before shoveling some pieces of lettuce into her mouth. _Wow, I did a good job!_ She watched him anxiously as he played with a piece of radish with his fork, eyes narrowed in what looked like concentration. After a moment of picking through the contents of his plate, he gave the dish a hearty stab, spearing chunks of lettuce and tomatoes. As soon as he was satisfied he had gathered enough of the leafy greens, he gave it one last look over before he closed his mouth cautiously around it. Nepeta swallowed her mouthful nervously as she watched him chew slowly, thinking carefully. Her heart skipped a beat as he swallowed and licked his lips. He gave her a satisfied nod and she melted in relief. "Very good," He told her before taking another bite. "You know what it needs though?"

"No, what?" He held up a finger as he chewed. After he had swallowed again he stood from his chair and approached his fridge and pried open the door, and then excavated its interior, mumbling to himself. He returned with a bag of what looked like- "Shrimp?" Karkat unsealed the bag and dumped most of its contents into the bowl and mixed it together with his fork.

"I was going to make pasta last night," He explained. " After I buttered the shrimp and everything I remembered at the last damn second I had no noodles." Nepeta couldn't hold back a bubbly laugh.

"Aw, Karkitty, that's awful." He offered her some of the succulent shellfish before he dumped the remainder onto his own plate. She gave it an experimental chew before crunching down on it completely. "Wow. Karkat, you are a genius."

"Damn straight. So here's breakfast and lunch for me. Thanks, Leijon." There it is. Right on his face. Shining right at her. Her heart skyrocketed into the clouds, leaving a red faced Nepeta behind. He was smiling just for her. Not a speck of lettuce on those pearly whites. She twisted her feet together and shyly slumped away, looking down at her salad.

"You're welcome. I just thought I'd make you something you can take on the go quickly, because you're always so busy. It's also the least I can do." Karkat shrugged, smiling slightly before he continued to munch on his lunch.

"You're too kind. I appreciate it. Now," He said, tapping her notes. "Let's get started."

–

Her entire body glowed with pride. She had done good, in Karkat's opinion, which really did say something!

"Your methods are a little confusing," He told her, squinting as he studied her scribbles. "..But, you _did_ get the answers right. Who am I to force a certain formula on you, it's your fucking grade, after all."

"That you're helping me with," Nepeta had chimed back, spinning happily in her seat. She even managed to drag him to the park, where she had him judge her way of taking photos. Something that he was very strict about. Sure, he criticized her harshly but it hadn't harmed her. She was too focused on the press of his body against hers as Karkat moved her limbs like a doll, bending her to his will. She had tried very hard not to look at his face, fearing he'd see the furious blush that had covered her cheeks. Her heart pounded so furiously against her ribs, she was almost certain her could feel it through the veins in her arms. He showed no sign of acknowledging it however, as he barked out orders, which she obeyed.

And on the way back to her house, he had even asked if she would like to stay for dinner. Of course she had said yes, otherwise she wouldn't have been curled up on his couch watching a movie! She couldn't quite understand the plot, but she nodded whenever Karkat had pointed put something that had excited him in the film. He was almost... childish? Whatever it was, it amused her. She hadn't really seen him this animated about something unrelated to impatience.

"Bathroom?" She asked him, suddenly overcome with that feeling.

"Down the hall, first left," He told her, not once looking away from the TV's wide screen. She mumbled her thanks as she quickly scampered towards the direction he had pointed out.

As she was returning something had caught her eye, placed on a small table. She paused, eying it carefully. It was a worn out case, faded black. The object was somewhat large, thin, and half the size of a microwave. It looked like it had seen better days. There was a combination lock fastened under the handle, however. It screamed 'keep away'.

"...Hey, Karkitty!" She called, still mildly interested in the mysterious case. She heard him grunt from the living room. "What's this?" She heard the noise from the movie stop. He must have paused it.

"What's what?"

"This case thingy! What's in it?" There was a moment of silence before she heard him struggle to his feet. The light over Nepeta's head flicked on as Karkat approached her, eyes now fixed upon what she was staring at.

"What, this?" He asked, brushing a hand over it's surface. "Why do you want to know?" She returned the question with a shrug.

"I just wanna know what's in it," She replied innocently. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He picked up the case gingerly, as if it were a fragile vase, and played around with the combination. It opened with a sharp clicking noise, and he carefully guided his hand inside to withdraw something quite peculiar. It made Nepeta's mouth drop open.

The item that Karkat wielded was a shiny, onyx sickle.

It was curved gracefully, dripping with menace. The light reflected off of it beautifully, from the handle to the sharp, curved edge. It made her shiver. It was a gruesome looking weapon, made for hacking through bones and tendons.

"Why do you have that?" She said, watching him trace a finger over it fondly.

"I take fighting classes," he replied. "I have them every Thursday and Sunday."

"I didn't know you liked this sort of thing." But it made sense. An aggressive fighting style for an aggressive person. Karkat widened his stance a little and raised the weapon upright, holding out a hand. Nepeta flinched with a squeak. After scanning his figure, she leaned closer. "... Why are you holding out your hand like that? Hee hee, you look sort of sill- KARKAT, NO!" She screeched as he suddenly grabbed the front of her shirt roughly and pulled her forward, fitting the curve of his sickle around her slender neck. He laughed and spared her neck of the sharp edge, allowing her to collapse against him, shivering like a leaf.

"Silly, huh? Fuck that shit. Fighting with a sickle is all about strategy, no time for goofing around. That's why you hold out a hand when you're about to strife, so you can grab shit. What about you? Isn't that also the reason you hold out a hand when you perform judo?" Okay sure, he had a point. But she didn't threaten to lop off his head!

"Th-that's not funny," She complained, trying to regain the feeling in her legs. "I though you were seriously going to murder me, Karkat, you could have warned me!"

"If I had you would have broken my wrist, and that's something I don't want to go through. I need it for taking pictures." He rubbed her shoulders reassuringly and she stopped breathing. They were close. If he wasn't holding her, she didn't know what it was. She was tempted to melt into his arms, intertwine her hands around his slender waist and breath in his scent. Fear was replaced with nervousness as she mentally followed the slow, rhythmic strokes he provided her shivering shoulder with. _I have to say it, _She willed herself, closing her eyes tightly. Blush bloomed on her cheeks. _Karkat..._

"Hey Karkat?" _Karkat, I..._

"What now?" _I just need to tell you... _

"Well um... I was wondering..." His fingers gently kneaded behind her neck, sickle still in his right hand. "I need to ask you something." _I want you to know..._

"Just spit it out already." _Karkat, I..._

"... What time is it?" The hand on the skin of her neck stopped and he glanced over at a cyan colored clock.

"... Oh fuck, Nepeta it's ten thirty! God, look how dark it is. Hang on, I'll go start the car, and don't give me any of that 'I'm scared of cars,' shit, I'm not letting you walk home." His arm withdrew from around her torso, and she almost latched onto it, feeling more desperate than ever. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He placed his sickle in it's case and closed it before he turned and practically raced to the front door, slamming it behind him loudly, the sound resonating through the empty house.

_...I love you. _She held back a sob and supported herself against the wall. "I am so _stupid,_" She whispered breathlessly through her fingers. "I am such a coward..." She shook her head, attempting to get a grip on herself. With sad, dragging feet, she shuffled over and grabbed her bag with a limp arm. She let out a shaky sigh. After a minute of silence, a loud, impatient _honk_ summoned for her from outside. She took one last look around Karkat's home before she exited through his door.

His silver car's frame shook, and she could see his figure start and heard a muffled curse as he lurched forward to turn down his blasting stereo. By the sound of the bass, Gamzee had forgotten his CD. She stood outside the passenger door, chewing nervously on her nails. Her legs shook from a different fear this time. Karkat rolled down the window and shot her an annoyed glare.

"Nepeta, get your ass in here, I'll hurry alright? Don't make me force you in. We both know that wont be fun." Summoning up her courage, her arm shot out and she whipped open the door, flinging herself inside and fastening her seat belt. Her heart was slamming against her ribs and her palms grew sweaty as she gripped the door handle tightly. It creaked in protest as she applied more pressure. Karkat put the shift into drive and pulled out of his parking place, rolling down the street at a steady pace. He glanced at Nepeta and had a double-take. "Jesus fuck, Nepeta, calm down, it's only a five minute drive." He received a furious nod from her, wide hazel eyes glued to to street. Five minutes seemed like five hours as Karkat made his way around the twists and turns of the neighborhood, left hand propping up the side of his face. She should relax and enjoy the ride, but good golly, she was so darn petrified.

The minute he pulled up to her house she struggled to open the door, panicking when she found it locked. When Karkat unlocked it the door flew open from her frantic pushing and she ended up sprawled all over the cold sidewalk. She didn't really have the strength to push herself to her feet. She was too busy relishing the feel of solid ground.

"Oh my fucking god, Nepeta you are so damn hopeless." She heard his door open and slam, as well as his long, quick strides as he made his way towards her. Soon she was nose-to-toe with the tips of his red and black shoes. When she was unresponsive he heaved a sigh. "Good grief, what the hell am I going to do with you. You're way too old for this." She felt his firm hands grip her underarms. He hefted her up, holding her like she was a sleeping child. She locked her arms around his neck and rested her cheek on his shoulder. It was hard to see at first, but if she squinted, she could see pure white hair starting to peek through his false brownish black strands. He'd have to re-dye his hair soon.

"'M sorry, Karkitty." His chest rose and fell around her middle as he sighed in exasperation. He happened to do that a lot around her.

"Yeah, well you can't help it. This is what I get for scaring you shitless twice. Might as well get you inside." And with that he leaned over and removed her lime green bag from the passenger door, which he shut with his heel. When he arrived at her doorstep he took the keys from around her belt loop and unlocked the door, carefully maneuvering around Pounce De Leon, who followed him curiously. Nepeta laughed bitterly, remembering the way she held Pounce earlier. She shut the door behind him as Karkat continued onward and up the stairs. Ugh, for once she was self conscious about her trashed home. "Oh fuck," He hissed, looking over her room. He shrugged under her wait and with careful footing he made his way towards her unmade bed, trying his best not to break anything beneath his ruthless feet. He set her down gently on top of her comforter and dumped her bag next to her nightstand. With a gusty exhale he plopped on the edge of the bed, turning on her lamp. After a couple moments of silence he looked at her, suddenly sneering. "What do you weigh, ninety five pounds?"

"A hundred and five," She retorted weakly. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to scratch Pounce's rump. "Can you do me a favor and feed her? Her food's on the counter."

"Oh sure, your highness. Anything else you want? Tidy up your house?" A shaky hand smacked him pathetically on the arm, earning her a snicker. "Yeah yeah, I'll get it." He pushed himself back up and made his way towards the stairs, Pounce hot on his heels.

"Karkat?"

"Yeah?" Nepeta inhaled and smiled at him, gratefully.

"Turn off the stereo too?"

"Ugh. Yeah sure, whatever." She turned her back to him as he descended down the stairs. With clumsy fingers she fumbled with her clock's radio, attempting to find the button for music. A song she knew too well erupted to life. She couldn't help but quietly mouth along with the tune's plea:

"_Please don't be in love with someone else, _

_Please don't have someone waiting on you." _She felt tears start to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Alrighty, I'm done! See you tomorrow, Nepeta!"

"Goodbye!" The front door slammed. After a few quiet moments, she heard his engines rev as he shot down the street, away from her. A pillow was pulled close so she could tuck her face within its depths.

"I won't hand him over that easily, Terezi." _I love him, too._


	4. Chapter 4

Distractions. She needed them, couldn't_ breathe_ at the moment without them, needed them to live, just for today. She felt awful, her heart constantly caving in with each fantasy that passed through her head, ugh how awful. The atmosphere of the Cleaners consisted of gentle conversations and the rumbling of the large, cube machines as they churned clothes in their depths, spinning and spinning and spinning and god, she couldn't stare at them, it reminded her about she felt at the moment. Just… colorful pieces of fabric spinning out of control in gray depths. Ugh. How idiotic could she be?

Realizing she was unintentionally staring at a women (who was plainly making a show of how awkward she felt), she picked up her bag and set it on the bench with a little too much force and unzipped it, retrieving her own garments and carefully going through the lights and darks. Thought of the previous hours slipped through her head, reminding why she felt so hurt. No, that wouldn't describe it. Desperate maybe? Oh yeah. That sounded about right. She had woken up, ready to fight the day, feeling fresh, free, dig her heels in and get stuff done! She was going to call Karkat and shoot some schedules his way when she had remembered:

Terezi. He was seeing her today. The image of his smile, one not brought from herself, as he fought with her playfully. And how he had set aside the day he was going- _supposed- _to help her. What hurt was how easily he had cast it aside. Hadn't cared about her grades? No no, that sounded selfish, of course he did, he cared since he had found her report card in high school by accident! Wow, had he blown a sprocket! Since then he had kept such careful tabs on her, encouraging her, rebuking her habit of procrastinating, _checking up on her to make sure she was okay-! _

A sharp shake of the head, and the thoughts were violently tossed away.

"I don't have time to brood," She hissed, suddenly very focused on separating her clothes. "I have things to do, I need to get to work, c'mon Lejion get a move on, let's go!" As soon as she had filled a basket with light pastel colored fabrics she turned on her heel—And rammed the basket and its contents on none other than the ironic dj; also known as Dave. His cool façade was unscathed, his shades askew on his face and, invoking a flustered "_BAAAAAUGH, DAVE NOOO", _calmly removed her lime colored underwear from his blonde hair, dark ember eyes betraying no emotion.

"Dave! WAH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING—"

"I did. Twice."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAP MY SHOULDER—"

"I did. Twice"

"I'M SO SORRY!" She snatched her undergarments from him, flustered and thoroughly humiliated. Oh, it's no biggy, just, oh y'know, dump your dirty clothes all over a rising star. Totally cool on your part, you should be so fulfilled and _oh gosh darn it this Saturday sucked. _She collapsed on her knees and hurriedly threw her scattered clothing back in the ocean blue basket, assisted by her recently obtained companion.

"You're so far out into space, even Egderp wouldn't be able to catch up to you. Something troubling you?"

"No!" She exclaimed that a little too loud, hehe oops. "I mean, aha noooo, what do you mean troubled? Me? Aha! You're as funny as ever, hehe we should hang out together more, boy are you hysterical." She was almost positive that Dave's soothsayer eyes were unraveling every single bit of her emotions and their cause as she stretched out on her belly to retrieve a sock that had skidded underneath a bench.

"Whatever you say, kiddo." Relief flooded through her as she accepted a light blue skirt from him. "Ruffles. Very classy."

"I think they're cute," She said, standing up with the basket.

"Oh goth. You theriouthly aren't flirting with her, are you?"

"Naw man, she's not exactly my type. Nice kid though."

"Hi Sollux," She squeaked up at him. Why must everyone be taller than her? However her excitement returned. She didn't see Sollux very often! He was wearing a black T-shirt, topped off with a yellow jacket, with some gray skinny jeans. His shoes were mismatched, as usual. Is hair was short and choppy, that like a scene haircut. He was holding a basket of clothes as well.

"Thup. Haven't seen you for a while." They attended different colleges. Sollux was working on become a hacker for the FBI, and good gosh was he gonna land the position. He had cleared her laptop of so many viruses with just a few codes. He had replied, 'A magician never thares their thecrets.' Basically, 'you'll never find out, pfft.' He was a genius with a keyboard. Well… a genius with everything. Blargh. He was cool though. Got things done, then partied hard. He lived a good life. She had met him through Karkat. Sollux was modeling for him (well, mostly ticking him off) and Nepeta had ran into them. He was pretty nice… well, in a teasing way. Well, that's what made him interesting after all! "Jutht a quethition. Aren't you thuppothed to be with Kk?" Ah, there's that stab in the heart again. Took a nice hearty chunk out of her happy go lucky attitude.

"Hm? Oh! Karkat is spending the day with Terezi."

"Why? I thought he wath helping you?"

"He needs some time to relax. Y'know, get school out of his head and all. I mean, he deserves some time to relax and have fun." With a skilled foot, she undid the hatch of the washer and started shoveling her laundry into its depths.

"Do you like Tz?" Oh, did she ever. Terezi was a fantastic roleplayer and a funny person. She often busted a gut when she and Terezi got together. Being blind never ever bothered her, much less got in her way. She walked around with ease, bapping everyone with her cane once in a while. She had a relaxed yet gangly stride, and her dirty blonde hair was always clean smelling. Nepeta adored her.

And so did Karkat.

Sigh. She shut the door to the machine and started it, mounting the top. The washer started with a dull whud, and shuddered as it churned its insides. Sollux merely dumped his load into the washer next to hers and hopped on top too. Dave settled for leaning against a support beam.

"So I take that you have all day to yourself?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," She responded, gripping the steel edges of the cube. Sollux's machine started with a violent lurch, earning it an 'OH THIT'. "Oh, hee hee! Are you okay Sollux?"

"Peachy," He replied, Shooting a sharp glare at the beige colored washer through his 3D glasses. He gripped the sides in case the machine wanted to try and throw him forward again. Already Nepeta was drowning in relief; her friends sure knew how to keep her mind off certain things.

"As I was saying before the bull of a machine tried to throw off its less than prepared raving rodeo rider-"

"Fuck you."

"- I had to ask you for a favor."

"Me? Sure, go ahead."

"Today I made a CD of some of the ill beats I made,"

"Ill indeed, they'd make me barf too," Sollux muttered. That wasn't true, actually. He broke into a groove whenever he heard techno music, Dave's included.

"—And I'm gonna send them to a couple record companies."

"Dave that's awesome!" Nepeta leaned back as the washer picked up its pace. She was experienced with this sort of thing. Sollux, unfortunately, was swaying around like some sort of inflatable tube man with his hands stuck to the machine. He made some pretty funny noises, too. Perhaps he should dismount; for his own safety. Pfft, she was skilled with this sort of thing. It was one of her many talents. Whee.

"A-a-a-a-and?"

"I figured you'd be here. Champion of washer riding, overcoming the biggest heap of stinking laundry. You. Are. The champion."

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah."

"THIT! NEPETA, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU THIT THO THTILL, GOD DAMMIT!"

"Maybe you should hop off now Sollux.."

"Back to the subject."

"Right!"

"I need you to take some photos of me. I need to send at least three to the company. For some sort of wacky album shit." Whoa whoa, hold the detergent was he asking her for help?!

"You want _my _help?!" She squeaked, freezing on the lurching metal cube.

"That's one way to translate it," he affirmed. "You're the only photographer I know besides Vantas," Urgh. "You'd probably go easier on my wallet too. Hopefully."

"Of course I'll help!"

"Cool. How much?"

"Nothing at all," She sang, sliding off her steed gracefully. She smirked at him playfully. "Think of it as a 'Leijon buddy discount'.

"Well aren't you funny," He replied, though he didn't sound amused. At the sound of a 'OH GOD NOOOOOOOO', Nepeta sidestepped and caught Sollux as he tumbled not so gracefully off of his perch.

"Oww, not tho hard AC, that hurts!" Granted she did grip his arms, and let him go with a soft apology. " 'th fine. I don't know how you can even thit thtill on that damn thing. It's like thome thort of demon bull."

"I can teach you how to sit properly on the drying machine!"

"No thanks. I don't think my ath can take much more."

Now _this_ was a distraction! If running around town with a buddy and picking out the most flashy parts of towns to take a great picture didn't take your mind off of a crisis, then nothing else would probably help you out. Granted, Dave was a picky client, and when he told Nepeta what he wanted to see in his picture, it all but made her stare at him in a confused manner.

"Wouldn't they want to see some sophisticated shots? Like… um.. well, maybe see you standing in front of your apartment, or in front of your school?"

"Nah, they wanna see something abstract. Something that'll shoot out of the photo and punch them in the face with the purest irony." Okay, working with Dave was a liiiittle more complicated than she expected.

She couldn't quit now, though! If she did, she'd go back home, where she'd most likely pout all day and think of Karakt. _C'mon Nepeta, you can do this! _

"Alright Dave, I'll do my best! Stand over by that statue! Just scoot over! A little more? A liiiiittle more! Stop! Okay, stay _right_ there…" Hmm. How exactly should she do this? She looked him over through the little square of her camera. Maybe if she tilted it upwards a little…? Oh, no no no wait she knew! She hurried over to the bench beside the statue and stood on her tip toes, attempting to look taller. She snapped a picture, looking proud. "There! All done!"

"Alright. How many did we take?"

"Fifteen," She replied, hopping down. Fifteen fantastic pictures, if she did say so herself.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"What, of course not!"

"Sorry if I don't get your… well, different point of view."

"I'll go home and edit the ones I like best. Then I'll edit and print them out for you! I can bring them around… Um, Wednesday?" His shielded eyes seemed to go over the conversation, digesting what she said.

"Alright sounds cool. Hey, my house isn't that far away. You want a lift?" Oh dear lord.

"I-in a car?"

"No, in a flying saucer. Or can I interest you in a nice army jet?"

"No thanks, I'll walk. I mean, I've walked to this park before, I live about an hour or two away on foot." He stared at her for a good minute. "I'll be fine! Really! I mean it's around four, right? I'll get those pictures done in a jiffy Dave, just sit tight and spin your records! Kaybyeseeyoulater!"

If he argued back with her, she most likely would have lost.

No one really ever wins a battle against Dave.

He had… Well, a way with words.

There was nothing wrong with an hour walk home. Besides, she had gotten back home in time! Heck, it was only six! She could whip up a quick dinner, feed Pounce, and put her laundry away! Well… Shove it in a drawer anyway. Then she could get down to business and go through the pictures she took with Dave!

"That's not too bad! Oooooh, yes Pouncey, I'm back hello helloooo! Did you miss me? Did you? Awww yes you did you little precious furrball you! Awww, yes yes hiiiiiiiii!" Quickly trotting to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and examining it's contents, she pulled out a microwave meal. Eeh, it wasn't that bad looking. She wasn't exactly starving either. Pounce, however, had different views, because as soon as she had Nepeta's attention, she plopped right done next to her dish and meowed indignantly.

"Oh yes yessss, I know it's aaaaawful. Here, move over, lemme get your food. Theeeere you gooo, are you happy now? Ooh yesss, Poucney a happy girlie now, aint she? Awwww yeaah, eat that right up, good girl!" A sideglance towards her bulging satchel. "…. Pfft. Laundry can wait until next morning." Basically, an excuse to roleplay. But as she plopped on the couch and fired up her laptop, something else pulled at her concentration; Dave's photos. Uuuurgh, she had to get those done. "Eh, why not." She drew her bag over to her closer and removed her camera from it's little case and fished out the USB cord, (Which was in-between her couch cushions. Golly, she thought that she had lost it for a second, PHEW.) He laptop pinged, indicating she had a message. Looked like it was only Equius. He could wait, after all, he understands that she's a busy girl! (Well, busy roleplaying. Eeh, except she wasn't doing exactly that at the moment."

The pictures looked fine to her; All they needed was a little lighting here and there and—

Oh man. Her fingers froze around her mouse, her eyes widening. Her heart wrenched once, twice, three times. Did her day really need to end like this? She closed her laptop. She didn't want to see that.

She didn't want to see Karkat and Terezi. She didn't want to even double check to make sure it was them, because she knew that it was them, conveniently placed on the outskirts of the photo.

Holding hands, smiling at each other.

Why did luck hate her so much.

**A/N: Oooooh, this is an awful chapter Sorry everyone, please please pleeease bear with me! DX**


	5. Chapter 5

Ever, ever so softly it fell. She could hear it outside her window, knocking gently upon her window. A shiver, a sigh. Clouded light dimly lit her room, setting a gloomy scene. Pounce de Leon huddled closer into her side from under the covers. August was ending, September bringing its bitter chill. But it was only the twentieth, it shouldn't have been this cold yet. Oh well, maybe it had something to do with global warming? She didn't really care right now.

She was awake, but not quite. In a futile resistance against waking, she had turned her back to the dim light, hugging her pillow closely. Maybe if she sat here long enough, her eyes would become heavy lidded, sleep would stroke her cheek and reprieve her from her sudden depression. Her phone vibrated suddenly, desperate for attention. It was plainly ignored with a groan. It buzzed again, once again, three times more, before curiosity got the best of her and she reached over to pluck it out of her open pillow case. Drowsily, she held it to her face.

TZ: H3Y! H34RD YOUR F33L1ING UND3R TH3 W34TH3R! WHY DON'T YOU T3LL M3 WH4T'S UP?

A scowl. Oooh, so she came in to rub the salt into the stinging wound, eh? Well!

Me: :33 *AC rises her mighty paw to wash her face* I'm f33ling purrfectly fine, Terezi. Absoulutely peachy.

TZ: GOOD. 1 THOUGHT MY ONLY ROL3PL4Y P4RTN3R W4S TRY1NG TO WR1GGL3 H3R W4Y OUT OF A W1LDY AW3SOM3 ROL3PL4Y, H3H3H3 : ]

"Aaaaaaaugh…." She couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to hate Terezi, no matter how many times she paraded around on her heart. It's not like she would know, anyway! Even though Terezi was winning Karkat over, Nepeta had to remain their friends no matter what! If they both forgot about her she'd… Never ever find anyone else quite like them.

Me: :33 Yes! We cannot jeopardize our fantastic storytelling! To leave such tales alone for this long is pawfully terrible! *AC mewls in fake desperation, to emphasize the drama h33h33!*

TZ: *TH3 M1GHTY DR4GON HOWLS ALONG* OH Y3S 3V3R SO DR34DFUL! TH4T'S WHY TON1GHT W1LL B3 TH3 NIGHT W3 L3T OUR AW3SOM3LY POW3RFUL IM4G1N4T1ONS RUN W1LD! H3H3H3!

She let the phone slip through her fingers and clung to her pastel green pillow cover.

_I don't hate you. _

_I hate this. _

_I hate that we love him so._

Drops of chilled rain bounced off her green rain poncho and her eggshell blue umbrella. Whenever her yellow rain boots met with the damp concrete, mist would swirl around them, attempting to keep its depths hidden. Sort of like her feelings now. Besides the drowsy weather, Maine was as busy as ever. Cars were running slowly on the asphalt, and she stood away from the cluttered road to avoid any unfortunate splashes. The air smelled of salt and rain, mixing together to create a lovely aroma. People passed, by carrying umbrellas of their own. Though scarce they were there, hurrying down the streets to their jobs, families, chores… Lovers. She sighed, vapor spiraling from her mouth like cigarette smoke. Why did it always go back to the same topic she tried so hard to avoid? It was like trying to run out of the range of a machine gun; No matter how fast you ran, it's automatic fire eventually hit you, pelting you with bullets until you roll over and give up. Well, that's how she described it. It was no fun at all.

Eventually she heard exactly what she was looking for; and something she wasn't quite as much. Besides he gentle chime of the bell hung above the door to Folly's tea house, from across the street she heard the loud, sharp rings of a badly played flute. Nepeta paused, listening closely (but not too close, whoever the flutist was they were _terrible) _and tracked the sound across the street. It was strongest near…

"This is the flower shop," Nepeta pointed out, brow scrunched in confusion. Yep, same as always. The flowers that hung on the light and dark green striped canopy were bursting with vitality, as where the pots and caskets placed on the ground and on stands. There was one thing out of the ordinary, however. The emerald framed door was open, and a huge (good golly HUGE ) Samoyed was tethered to a generous leash. He was laying down, his paws wrapped amusingly over his ears. However when he noticed that She had paused to look at him he sat up immediately, ears perked and tail wagging. A grin pulled at her lips and she closed her umbrella. _A visit wouldn't hurt anything. Well… maybe my hearing. _She ran her hands through the dog's fur, playing with his face for a second before entering the shop. She'd never exactly been inside. She… wasn't really interested in plants to be honest.

Plants were everywhere. All over the black and white checkered floor, there were plants that ranged from multicolored orchids to enormous lotuses and even lush pink roses. But not only did the store display beautiful floral plants, but also other greens like fuzzy looking ferns and peculiar looking fig trees. An ivy plant's vine stretched at least seven feet in the air to curl around a pole and a light wooden shelf decorated with bonsai trees and little trinkets. Pumpkins and squash the ranged from incredible sizes littered the floor haphazardly. It was a cute shop; decorated nicely, plants full in health, and little paintings on the walls that accompanied the plants. But what really caught her attention was the flailing female perched on the desk, kicking her feet wildly while playing a silver flute.

_What in the world… _

The word, "Fun" would drastically underestimate what this girl was having. Well… besides seizure or conniption. Her long, black hair spilled out around her like ink. Her large circle glasses were lopsided on her pretty face, big looking eyes scrunched shut as her pink lips curled around the flute's mouthpiece. The Samoyed that was laying by the door had trotted over next to Nepeta, and she nearly jumped out of her skin through the roof when it let out a LOUD bark for attention. The girl thrashing around on the desk sat up with so much speed, a nascar racing vehicle would be put to shame. Her hair flung forward and into her face, glasses even more askew.

"BEC!" She screeched, throwing her arms into the air. Good gosh, she looked funny! Like some sort fluffy monster with glasses. "Whozzat Bec! What is it!" She moved her hair from her face and stared at her visitor with wide green eyes . She fixed her glasses with a sniff. "Hi there. Can I help you?"

"What..? OH!" Nepeta tried to find something on her body to distract her from nervousness, and settles with the ends of her olive green rain poncho. "I-I uh, was just stopping by because I heard you, uh, playing your flute and I was, erm, curious." Great explanation. Absolutely fantastic. "I mean, I've never heard much noise come from this shop… and I didn't know that the owner had a dog." The girl swept her legs over the desk and landed on her sneakered feet, long jean skit billowing into place. She started to take apart the flute.

"That's cause we just moved here," She said cheerily. "I saw this cute little flower shop and I thought it'd be fun to run."

"That's cool," Nepeta replied, rubbing the dog's- Bec's- big fluffy ears. "So, do you go to college?"

"Oh I did! I studied botany. But… I kinda got kicked out."

"Kicked out? Why?"

"I kept falling asleep."

"Was it that boring?"

"Hey," She snipped, aiming a finger at the suddenly wary guest. "It's a medical condition!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." She placed the pieces of the instrument into its black case and snapped it shut. "Since falling asleep in class is SUCH A CRIME—" Nepeta flinched. Good god this girl was crazy! It made her want to giggle. "—I started reading up on botany. I mean, why go to a school and pay millions when you can just pick up a book? I mean, it's that simple."

"But then you'd never get your degree!"

"True." The shop owner placed the suitcase neatly next to the oak desk and moved a piece of hair out of her face before extending a hand. "Anyway, I'm Jade! Jade Harley." She smiled, a slight overbite exposed. Nepeta grinned back, shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"Hee, my name's Nepeta Leijon. I'm trying to get a degree in photography."

"Hey, that's cool! So you're a photographer?"

"Yep! I've always been really fond of it." Jade beckoned Nepeta over to the shop window and offered her a seat on an old looking bench. Morning glories had wrapped their vines into the seat's every crevice, giving it a sort of spooky yet magical look. It groaned in protest when she sat down on its splintery surface. She laid her umbrella across her lap. Jade gathered up her skirt and sat next to her, leaning against the corner. She gazed out the window, transfixed by whatever she saw. Bec laid down at their feet, placing his head on his forepaws.

She wouldn't exactly call the silence awkward—Actually it was really soothing. The shop floral fragrance mixed in with the smell of sea salt and fresh rain. The breeze outside tickled the wind chimes, producing a delicate tune that would soothe any restless soul. Even though she wasn't facing the window, Nepeta could imagine the scene outside; Cars rolling down the street slowly, keeping an eye out for jaywalkers. People walking down the street, hefting multicolored umbrellas on their shoulders and moving forward, eyes transfixed on the dirty concrete beneath their feet. The grey sky darkening with the age of the storm. She was sure that if she looked closely into the distance, she could see the ocean and the lighthouse's light. This peaceful atmosphere…

It was exactly what she needed.

"Y'know," Jade said suddenly. Nepeta nearly toppled off the bench. "Even though I don't get a lot of customers, I really like living here. I'm closer to my friends."

"You have friends here?"

"Yeah. I used to live on an island in a jungle. After my grandpa's… Um, accident, I lived by myself. Oh, well not really by myself. Sorry Bec. But then I got a ticket to Maine for a college, and well, here I am."

"That's cool." Nepeta looked down at her hand with a small smile. "I've lived here all my life. I… I really love it here. Everyone here is really nice." Well. Almost everyone.

"I really like it here too. It's pretty. My plants flourish here too. Ooh! One sec!" The gardener lept off the bench and rushed over to a storage closet ( Where the heck did that door come from? ) and returned with a cool looking bass. Nepeta twitched.

_Oh lord not again._

"Sometimes," Jade said, plucking the strings. She must be tuning it. "I like to play music for my plants. It helps them grow."

"Is that what you were doing with the flute?"

"Yeah! I need a little more practice though." Jade plopped down onto the bench next to Nepeta and began to strum.

The melody wasn't bad in the slightest. It sounded brilliant, beautiful, professional. It made her feel like there wasn't really anything wrong in her life. But of course that wasn't true.

Sigh. Life was just difficult. This flower shop was filled to the brim with some sort of peaceful atmosphere.

There was no way this would be Nepeta's last visit.

The alluring smell of hot chocolate and coffee melded together to make a mouthwatering aroma. Clouded light leaked through the slightly dirty glass panes to assist the lamp's job of illuminating the quiet teahouse. Nepeta caressed her mug of chai thoughtfully as she gazed out the window. She watched as the rain filled breeze gently nudged Jade's flowers, making them dance to the sounds of nature and industrialization. It was these days she was supposed to love most: Sheltered from the light drizzle, safely in the confines of Folly's, a warm drink in her hands. The only thing she lacked was someone to share this moment with.

Someone special.

_I really am hopeless. If I can't go one day without think about him, then I must have serious issues. _Granted, many people fell like this towards someone. But the pain just felt so personal. It was hard to imagine that other humans felt like this. Were bodies supposed to house this much pain? Well, yeah. I mean, it's human nature right?

Heh. Not so fair. All the people in this shop seem to be acting normal. Going on with their daily lives. With a scoff, Nepeta brought her chai to her lips and blew on it carefully, steam rolling away in delicate waves.

The front door opened suddenly, the bell rattling like crazy. Nepeta looked up to observe the newcomer and nearly choked on her drink. Well… Actually she did. None too graceful either. Dammit!

Karkat was soaked. His grey sweatshirt was dark, dripping excessively whenever he moved. His hair was plastered to his face, a frown deeper set upon his features. He must have forgotten to put his contacts in, for his eyes were a dark amber red instead of a chocolate brown. He must have been freezing. To Nepeta's shock, Karkat was parted from his camera bag and gray backpack. Instead he had ( Oh noooooo ) drenched paper bags tucked under his damp sweater. The bags were on the verge of falling apart. A side began to fall apart, causing him ( And nepeta – She had lept to the rescue, ) to curse furiously, catching the groceries as they tumbled out from within the paper bag. After three minutes of, 'you got that?' 'shit Nepeta, catch that quick, OH GOD THAT'S GLASS GET IT!' and 'FUCK NO NO NO THIS ONE IS BREAKING TOO', they had settled everything into the blue booths, and Karkat had collapsed on Nepeta's side, breathing heavily. He pushed his hair out of his face and exhaled sharply, shakily.

"God DAMMIT! I should have brought my fucking car I KNEW it would rain, but noooo, I was a dumbfuck and walked instead, cause HEY! It's probably just cloudy! This is fucking MAINE, Vantas, think clearer, don't be an idiot GOD DAMMIT!" People turned their heads, thinking the raging newcomer was most likely going to throw something at anyone staring. Which was actually possible. Aheehee.

"At least you didn't bring your photography stuff," Nepeta said shyly, reaching for her messenger bag. Karkat handed it to her.

"My camera bag would protect the camera, but my notes would have been screwed."

"That's an upside, right?" Karkat looked at her as if she had grown a fourth eye. "Okay, maybe not in your opinion, but hey!" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, what the fuck ever." He stared out the window, ( well, glared ) silently cursing out the rain. Sure, she had wanted to see him. But not with this mood. He looked absolutely miserable. Something hit her, a realization.

"Um!" He turned to look at her. "Um, I have some clothes you might be able to use!" Karkat watched her carefully while she dug through her bag. She pulled out a white and some decent looking gray capris.

"… Why the hell do you have clothes for guys?"

"These are Equius's—"

"KEEP THEM."

"—He left them at the Cleaners, so the lady that works there gave them to me, because she knew we were friends. Don't worry, they're clean! I just…" She looked away, hoping that the dim lighting would hide her blush. "I don't want you getting sick or something. Y-You'd miss you're, um, classes." She could of sworn his expression had softened. Scratch that, she would.

"Yeah, well fine." He took them from her and got up, taking off his own hoodie. "But I swear to fuckng god, if I smell even a small whiff of sweat, this is ending up back in your face."

As soon as he had vanished behind the bathroom door, she rummaged through her raincoat, retrieved her wallet, and collected a coffee for him. It's better to be warm on the inside too, afterall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N What am I doing there are lessons to finish what is this mutiny –shot-**

**Enjoy this chapter. **

Time eased her mind. Slowly, gently, it washed away her mental pain. That,

And she was with him. Although, she never really expected being with him here, in this lovely flower shop. Fall break was on its last leg, college about to beckon them back into business. Had the days really passed that fast? They couldn't have. The slow mornings of sleeping in and roleplaying with random strangers on omegle was over. Well, almost. But anyways, about today. Why was she here? Why was Karkat here? And why was Bec chasing his tail? Well, the previous morning, before she even had time to even gain awareness, her phone had rang harshly, demanding attention. Thinking it was her alarm, she had smacked her clock, fingers trying to jab an off button. Pounce meowed irritably, and Nepeta finally realized that it was, in fact, not her alarm clock. Uttering an apology to the cranky feline, she reached over to the phone, flipping it open and examining the number. Her heart raced, grogginess gone as she brought the phone to her ear quickly.

"Karkitty?"

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT NOT STUDYING?!" Oh… Oh wait, shoot!

"I, erm, what?"

"I tell you to study, 'yes okay karkitty, you can count on me!' then I check out Terezi's phone—" Why was he even looking through her phone..? Her heart sank a little, and not because she had been caught. "And I see a fucking forty seven page long forum of roleplaying?! Are you seriously that hopeless?! Well lucky for you, I'm going to save your sorry ass! Do you hear me?! Prepare your mind for some fucking hell, because I am going to give you a shit ton of it! Meet me at Folly's tomorrow at ten, or I will come over and drag you out of your damn house, whether you're dressed or not!" And with that, he had hung up, leaving a dial tone. But she wasn't ashamed. Actually, she was excited! She was due to be with him again soon! And then she realized,

Great. There was no time to roleplay.

Other than that, they had a meet up at Folly's. After a nice cup of honey tea and a loooong lecture, he had demanded on her status.

"Well," She purred, stirring her tea in an animated fashion. "I met someone the other day." Karkat had his head propped up by with an ivory skinned hand, glasses askew. He had forgotten to order new contacts, so his dark red eyes were painfully obvious against his alabaster skin. Was he self conscious about this? Oh definitely. When he was ordering his coffee he refused eye contact with the waitress, constantly glancing at the coffee and tea packets on display for purchase.

"And how is that relevant to anything I just told you," He snipped, raising an eyebrow. "I asked you if you were studying or anything. Cant your tiny mind even compress a simple question?" Nepeta giggled, earning her a frustrated snarl.

"Like I said, last week I met someone. See that flower shop," She askeed, pointing through the window. Bec, Jade's loyal and bestest best pal, was laying out in the autumn sunshine, white fur gleaming gloriously. His head was resting on his paws, tail wagging as he guarded his master's colorful treasures.

"The one with the giant white bag of fur?"

"Yes, that one." She sighed dreamily. "The owner has the coolest flower shop. It's very green, and there's little ivy like vines crawling up the wall. It's really neat-o." She took a sip of her tea. The lemon and the honey clashed nicely against her taste buds, brightening her spirits.

"Again, how is this relevant to our conversation? Did you even fucking listen?" Karkat was gazing at the flower shop intently, as if accusing it as a distraction to his pupil.

"The owner wanted me to take pictures for a garden catalog. It's my first job! Isn't that great?"

"Wait wait wait, you got a job?" Karkat's attention snapped back to her. The sunshine beamed down on his hair, white strands standing out dramatically. "Why the hell aren't you doing it?!"

"Jade said I could drop by any time I wanted."

"WHAT THE FUCK! You have plenty of time right now, why didn't you say anything sooner?!" He downed his coffee in at least two gulps and stood up hurriedly, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Move it, Lejion! Grab your bag and let's get this shit done! Fucking hell, you are so spacey."

Well, in other words, that was a summary of her morning! Karkat had stepped cautiously around Bec and apologized that Nepeta was so useless and clumsy. Jade had stared at him in an odd fashion, pushing her large glasses further atop the bridge of her nose. Her dog had sat up to observe. Nepeta offered Jade a small wave.

As of this moment she was focusing intently on an arrangement of baby's breath, lavender, and some really pretty white flowers she didn't know the name to through a camera's lens, zooming in and out experimentally. She shifted on her knee delicately, sliding a little to the left. Karkat was watching her from his seat on the bench, sipping another cup of coffee, and Jade was sitting on her register desk, daintily swinging her legs and strumming her bass contently. The chords mingled in harmony with the delicate sound of the wind chimes outside. There was some sort of peaceful trance casted over the shop as Nepeta studied multiple flower arrangements, trying to find the best angle. She also had an eyedropper full of water at the ready, so she could apply small amounts to the flower's petals to give them a fresh sort of feel.

"Try to catch the sunlight," her companion advised. "But not too much. Too much of a glare is irritating."

"I'm sure she'll do fine," Jade argued. "She knows what she's doing."

"Okay okay, and who's the photographer here?"

"She's one too." Even though they both had vicious tones, the calmed space remained as it was. Jade and Karkat argued a lot during their half hour here, but in some views, it was almost as if they were playing. Well… Jade was.

"Sunlight," Nepeta piped up through their glares. "Goooot it." Her camera clicked as she captured the picture. She squeaked, happy to see that she had caught a drop of water falling from its place from the lush green leaf. It was a very nice angle. In all honesty, this was Nepeta's favorite.

"Let me see," Karkat demanded, taking another swallow of his coffee. He must really like it. She stood and bounded over to him, handing him the picture. He stared at it with judgmental eyes, scanning every single pixel his vision could lock on to. After a few moments of silence, he handed the camera back to her. "Not bad," He allowed. "The drop of water has a nice effect. Don't overuse it though. Have some pictures without the water." She felt like her body was about to burst from pride. She was doing a good job! And if Karkat was the one complementing her, that REALLY meant she was doing this photography thing right! She bounced over to Jade, who squealed along with her.

"You take the coolest pictures! I knew I'd like you!" She let go of her bass's fret board to point to Bec. "Make sure you get him too," she requested. "He's my little trademark. Yes you are, yes you are my little poochie woochy, aaaaaaww!" Karkat was busy staring out at the street through the window, the sun reflecting off of him in a lovely fashion. Nepeta looked away, noticing she was staring a little too intently. Right. "Hey is it me," Jade whispered suddenly, staring at him as well. "Or is his hair, like, extra shiny?"

"Um?"

"Lookie! What kind of shampoo does he use? I didn't know men's shampoo was that awesome."

"Oh. That's his natural color," Nepeta informed, also pointing. "His natural hair color is white-ish."

"No way! You mean he's albino or something?"

"Shh! Yeah he is. He's really self conscious about it, so he colors his hair."

"I thought there was something off about his eyes. Hey blondie!" Karkat looked over at her as if the botanist had grown a second head. "Stop coloring your hair! You'd look way cooler!" He stared for a moment before his eyes lit up with anger.

"And in what god forsaken universe do you think you're allowed to boss me around like that?!"

"I'm just saying, stop coloring your hair! Do you know how much it kills your scalp?"

"Do you know how much of a shit I don't give?"

"I'm just saying!"

"Listen to what I'm saying, and shut the hell up, four eyes." There was an intense silence as they stared each other down, both of them shooting daggers at each other. Finally Jade turned away disdainfully, fingers crawling along the fret board as she started up another tune. The atmosphere returned to its gentle nature as Karkat looked away out the window, busying his lips with the coffee before he most likely started up another round of insults. Actually, if Nepeta looked closely, it's almost as if the cranky comrade looked hurt… Maybe even ashamed. She knew better than to address him right away. That'd be like poking a mine to see if it'd blow up in your face. Only it wouldn't be a mine. It'd be some sort of atomic bomb that'd turn the continents to dust. Which is less than what she wanted. So she allowed him to sit by himself as he tried to make the inhabitant's of the street outside head's explode.

After long hours of trying to slide into the right angle and snap some pictures, she noticed that the clock had struck five. Wow, they'd been her for how long? When did they even get here?! She looked over her shoulder, suddenly noticed the change of surroundings. Jade was standing by the right window, a hand planted on her jean skirted hip as she watered her thristy plants. Bec was now laying beneath the Karkat absent bench. Alarm took over her as she looked around for the missing grouch, and some part of her sighed as she spotted him outside the shop, gently fluffing the flowers with his fingertips as he applied water directly to their roots. When he glanced up, Jade must have made a face, because Karkat's face went from normal to irritated, and he flicked the glass. Jade snickered, turning.

"Hey there! You done?" She approached swinging, her watering can playfully. Nepeta pouted, looking back at the remaining flowers she had yet to capture on film.

"I wish I was. I still got those two to do."

"Wait wait wait, whoa, how long does it take you to take pictures?"

"A while," She admitted bashfully. "Perfection demands time. "

"Well geez, that's for sure!" Bec had approached, and Jade turned to grab his face, playfully ruffling his hair all over the place. "Where do they get the time? Where do they get the time?! Where?! Where?!" She waved her hand and Bec danced around her, startling Nepeta with a deafening _WROOF! _From outside Karkat loosened out a panicked yell, a flower pot dancing from between his hands. He caught it with a 'FUCKING JESUS', stood there breathing heavily, then placed it gently on its rack before storming in, murder in his eyes. He stared at Jade, who eyes him mockingly, half her face in snowy fur. Bec's tail thumped loudly on the tiled ground, little bits of dirt skittering away. Karkat raised his hands.

"… What the fuck." Jade, raised an eyebrow, removing her face from the fur and leaning forward with a low giggle. Karkat slapped his hands on his shins and looked over at Nepeta. "You done yet or what?"

"I'll be back tomorrow," she said with a small smile, standing up.

"Fine, whatever." Karkat walked carefully over the bench, taking up Nepeta's bag and tossing it to her. She caught it with a swift hand, and gently fitted her camera inside.

"Hey, when will you be back," Jade asked, Jumping to her feet and jogging over to them, her great white dog bobbing behind her. "And not just for pictures, I mean for visiting and such?"

"Whenever I can!"

"Never." Nepeta smacked his shoulder.

"He'll come too, I swear!"

"Yay!" Jade threw her arms around them both in a bear hug, squeezing them until Nepeta was sure her spine would collapse inward. "Come around anytime you want, feel free to stop by—Oh! He Nepeta wait!" Jade spun on her heel and hurried over to her little window garden. She returned with two small lemons and miniscule strawberries. She gingerly took Nepeta's hand and pressed the fruits into her palm. "Don't underestimate how small they are." She winked. "Their flavor packs a punch!" Nepeta broke into an almost painful grin.

"Thanks!" Karkat took her by the shoulders, pushing her away gently. "I'll see you later!" Nepeta continued to wave back, even after Jade turned to switch her door sign to close and shut her door.

"Ugh, I have the worst fucking headache."

"How come?"

"She was seriously getting on my nerves!"

"You liked her."

"Hell no."

"You two fought like siblings!"

"We did not! She just had to be right about every little thing, no matter how much I didn't care about it!" He stopped for a moment, turning to fish in his bag. He retrieved a black wool beanie. He placed it upon his head, attempting to shove all his hair into the hat and continued forward, even though Nepeta didn't trot after him.

The way he put on the hat in that hurried fashion. It was as if her were afraid, attempting to hide from the world. He kept his head low, as if the ground were vital to his vision. A weird feeling came over her, some sort of nagging instinct. Without a word, she hurried forward, steps quick, and grabbed the back of his hat, pulling it off completely. Karkat let out a growl and turned around.

"Lejion, I'm fucking serious I am not in the mood for your stupid-!" He stopped. She stared at him with wide green eyes, lips pulled down in a slight frown. Their hair blew in the gentle breeze as they gazed at each other silently, the sunset casting their shadows on the gray concrete. Her eyelashes brushed her cheek as she looked down, biting her lip. Her companion retracted his hand, and he gazed at her, eyes softening. He was afraid. She could feel it. She looked up suddenly, holding his hat close.

"Um!" An awkward silence. She looked across the street, at the flickering lamppost and back at his face. He waited, brown locks falling into his face. "U-Uhm, I…" She swallowed, dragging whatever strength she had to make her statement. It was now or never! "… I like you the way you are! S-so please don't dye your hair!" Everything in the world seemed to slow dramatically. Karkat's eyes had widened and his finger twitched as he gazed at her. There. She could see it. That part of him that he kept locked away so tightly, never allowing it to see the light. That part of him that wanted to be accepted, that part of him that hated his hair, his skin, his eyes, he was so alien, so ugly, why would anyone want to be with him?

He wanted to cry. He opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something, then closed and cleared his throat. He stepped forward, causing Nepeta's legs to tremble slightly. What if he was really angry? What if he was totally mad? He reached forward, gently taking the hat out of her fingers. His gaze never left hers as he tossed it into the trash can without even the slightest bit of hesitation. Again that agonizingly long stare.

_Please…. Tell me what you need to..! _

"Beep beep." Nepeta shrieked in alarm, and she was sure that Karkat had jumped to Saturn and back as he turned around.

Dave stared on, eyes hidden behind shades. His hands were stuffed in his skinny black jeans, orange sunset slightly coloring his ivory t-shirt.

"STRIDER," Karkat hissed.

"Sup."

"Hi Dave," Nepeta squeaked, trying to find her pulse. "Wow, don't scare me like that!"

"Can't help it." He quirked an eyebrow. "You were too busy staring each other down. Karkat made some sort of noise between a growl and a groan.

"Whatever, what the fuck ever, come on Nepeta, Let's go." He took a hold of her hand and practically dragged her down the side walk. She glanced over the shoulder back at Dave.

He walked down the street casually and suddenly swerved to the left,

Where he knocked on Jade's door.

**A/N You can strangle me later, I promise **** Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make them longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N I will edit this tomorrow, I promise. Right now it's past midnight and I am utterly exhausted. this will be better quality tomorrow. **_

Editing wasn't really that hard. Nepeta crunched on her cracker thoughtfully, drowsiness pulling on her eyelids. It wasn't even ten yet, and here she was, oddly exhausted. Pounce gazed down at her from her perch on the couch as her fingers slid around her little green mouse, clicking things here and there. Not only did she need to drop off Dave's album pictures, she also had to edit Jade's flowers. Her thoughts flew back to the week before, when she had partially confronted Karkat with her opinion. His face stuck in her mind like glue, his lips pressed together in a fine line.

She knew he was gonna cry. She could see him breaking down right there.

Who else told him they had liked his natural hair color or his eyes? It wasn't easy thinking you were a freak.

Pounce playfully batted at wisps of unbrushed causing Nepeta to move her head away and peer back at Pounce, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know." Actually she didn't what even was she doing? Oh yeah.

She clicked through her tabs slowly, analyzing her work. "Not that bad," She told herself. They looked nice enough to go into a catalog. She'd just have to run to the printers and print all these photos out. It wouldn't really take long. It was like, what, a half hour walk? She swung her legs over the couch, carefully maneuvering her laptop over her body to set it on her coffee table. She stood and stretched, reaching high over her head. Her curtains revealed a slight drizzle of rain. Shoot. She'd need her umbrella.

"Mew!"

"It's fine. I'm just going out. I'll be back soon."

She simply slipped on some plain jeans and this sweater she got from Equius, decided she didn't need her raincoat, slipped on a pair of flats, and grabbed her flash drive. She looked around her dull room. She bit her lip and tip toed around her littered floor and tied back her curtains, letting in what little sunlight there was. She scratched the back of her head thoughtfully.

_Half a week left of fall break. _She shook her head with a small smile. _Times flies too fast._ Retrieving her messenger bag from the front of her bed, she trotted back down the stairs and pulled out her flash drive from the side of her laptop.

"I'll be back," She said, nuzzling Pounce's forehead playfully. Silently, she waltzed over to the door before looking back at Pounce. She smiled at her before shutting the door.

"This was unexpected."

"Yeah, it really was." It was. Actually, she wasn't really expecting to see her friend again. Aradia, clad in crimson and black was supporting her head on her hand, a tad bit of dirt encrusted under her fingernails.

If anything, Nepeta would have never thought to see Aradia at Folly's. She had claimed it to be a bit too drab. 'the drinks are nice, I guess,' she said, making a so so motion with her hand. Aradia sipped her chai slowly, looking at her companion in a sleepy manner.

"Monday?" Nepeta asked, tilting her head.

"Oh yeah. It's not really my day." She set her cup down and leaned back against the booth, yawning loudly. "No work. Soo, pretty much nothing at all."

"What about Sollux?"

"He's being a grump again. Something about being busy."

"DON'T BUG ME I'M PLAYING VIDEO GAMETH," Nepeta imitated, waving a fist around.

"Yeah, like that," Her companion replied, crimson lips forming a ghost of a smile. "Anyway what're you doing?"

"I was just heading over to Dave's. He asked me to help some picture of him so he could send them to a record company."

"Aaand..?"

"And I took some pictures of flowers for a flower shop owner." She pointed across the street. "That shop over there."

"I never really noticed it."

"That's a little mean…"

"How?" Aradia pinned Nepeta to her seat, gray eyes staring into her.

"… I'm not sure." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just not awake right now."

"So. Did you ever get the pictures printed out?"

"Yeah. About a half hour ago. Right now I'm just killing time."

"That sounds a bit like you."

"A bit? How so?"

"It's just," The long haired girl looked around the shop, trying to piece together an explanation. "You're just so laid back. No deadlines?"

"Dave needs his pictures tomorrow."

"And the shop owner?"

"Anytime she said. I just wanted to get things done today." Aradia nodded.

"At least you have something to do."

"You could come along."

"Nah." She grinned, her crimson lipstick shining in the lamplight. "I'm gonna visit the cemetery."

"On a day like this?"

"It's perfect! I like looking at the tombstones." She clenched a fist. "Reminds me of excavation." In what way, Nepeta wasn't sure. She just played along however, nodding with a smile taking a sip of her tea. She hardly got to see Aradia, and it was best not to start an argument. Especially when it came to her hobbies.

"I should go," Nepeta said with a bit of a yawn. "Dave really needs to get these pictures. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah sure." She waved at her. She had to remember to call her later. She HAD to. It was rude not to keep in touch with her friends! The bell jingled joyfully as she left.

_It's really starting to rain, _Nepeta thought, trying to squish her messenger bag closer to her side. She hefted the umbrella higher onto her shoulder, trying to shield herself from the rain. _Where exactly was Dave's house anyway? Maybe I should call him. _She held her phone to her ear. It rang once. Twice. Three times. Four.

"_Yo you've reached dave. I most likely don't wanna listen to your shit right now so—"_

"hello," croaked a groggy voice. A VERY groggy voice. Did she wake him up?

"Hey Dave! Um, I just printed out your pictures. Where is your house exactly?"

"… Lejion, do you know what time it is?"

"… It's um…. Ten forty eight?"

"Exactly. It's early as fuck. I need my beauty sleep believe it or not."

"Do you want your pictures or not?"

"You drive a hard bargain."

"You could just come get them yourself." The voice on the other side sighed.

"Alright fine." Nepeta turned, trying to pinpoint her location as Dave told her his coordinates. "Got that all?"

"I'm around fifteen minutes away. Be there in a jiffy!"

"Yeah yeah sure see you." She slipped her phone into her pocket and picked up her pace, jogging slightly.

_I hope he's not that cranky. I wonder if he's worse than Karkat? _No. No way. She doubted anyone could ever outrank Karkat when it came to grouchiness. Karkat or Sollux.

The park on the other side of the busy street was almost empty. The multicolored leaves of trees caught raindrops and let them fall onto the lush green grass. The stone benches were a dark grey color, clear liquid dripping from its corners. Nepeta cocked her head. Why had she never noticed this park? It was really pretty! She'd have to stop by and check it out—

_No. _Everything slowed down. Her pulse, her breathing, the cars speeding by her.

_No! _Her eyes were locked upon them. All she could she was _him, _as he cradled someone close to his chest. There was no mistaking it. She could hear her heart pounding, and her knees felt weak.

_No, stop, you can't! _Terezi leaned away from Karkat and seemed to whisper something. He in return laughed and shook his head as the feisty female shoved him playfully. He looked back at her, staring at her as if she was important, as if she was all he cared about—

He leaned forward,

And carefully placed a soft kiss upon Terezi Pyrope's lips.

Nepeta's messenger bag plummeted to the ground, along with her umbrella as she ran both hands through her hair.

_No no no no no no no no no __**NO! **__why?! Am I good not enough?! I was trying hard too! She never understood you like I do! She never __**could! **_Her world shattered, her mind shattered, and her heart plummeted into depths of despair. She wanted to scream at them, to run over and push her cherished crush as hard as she could, but she _couldn't, she couldn't move, couldn't think—_She wanted to cry. Her throat constricted and she opened her mouth, only to have an inaudible whimper slip out. Karkat pulled away and laughed lightly as Terezi leaned forward and kissed him again, playfully, softly, lovingly—

_**PLEASE NO! **_She had to get away, why was she here watching?! She couldn't take this, she didn't wanted to believe, this was all a LIE-

_I need to get out of here! _She spun on her heel, reaching out for her bag.

Her gaze slowly tilted upward in a slow like fashion. Her foot twisted painfully beneath her. Her arms retracted as her mind tried to work. Fat drops of rain got in her eyes—

The screech was deafening. A flash of navy blue. And suddenly, _**pain. **_

It hurt.

IT HURTS! The side of her head felt like it was shot, pain suddenly taking hold of her entire body. The silence was deafening and her vision blurred.

And then…

There was nothing.

Her conscious caved in on itself. This pain, it hurt. She was suffering. But she couldn't feel it. Where was she?

What was this black emptiness?

It as so enticing…

_Maybe I should stay for a while.._

_(Hey! Wake up! Hey! Come on, stay with me, oh god someone HELP!)_

_(what happ—LEJION!)_

_(Who?! Karkat what's going on?! Lejion!?)_

_(LEJION, OH GOD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, GET AN AMBULANCE!) _

Who's this?

(_Nepeta?! What's going on?! Karkat?!)_

_(STAY WITH ME! OH GOD, HURRY THE FUCK UP! Terezi, let me see your jacket!)_

_(I smell blood!)_

_(What happened?!)_

Why's everyone yelling?

(Oh god, stay with me Lejion! HEY JACKASS HURRY THE HELL UP!)

(I'm trying!)

(Lejion! LEJION! _**NEPETA!)**_

Shh.

I want to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N About three chapters until the end! FFFFFFF. I really like writing this fic. ;^; **

**Feel free to pelt me with fanfiction ideas, they help a LOT fff. **

**Okay enough blathering here is your chapter, thanks for reading x x**

(_She'll wake up, right?)_

_(It's Nepeta. She'll always bounce back.)_

_(HOLY THIT HOW COME NO ONE CALLED ME?!)_

_(Shh! You're gonna wake her up!)_

_(Isn't that our motherfuckin objective?)_

_(The doctor said that she really collided with that car… What if she doesn't wake up?!)_

_(This is my fault. I should have gone with her.)_

_(What?)_

_(We were talking about the graveyard and stuff. Before she left she asked if I wanted to come with.)_

_(It'th not your fault.)_

_(Did Karkat ever say what happened?)_

_(I don't know. He and Terezi rode with her on the ambulance. _

_He just stayed with her all night after the surgery._

_He hasn't said a word.) _

It was so white. Every blurred. First there was pain. Now she couldn't feel anything. The right side of her face felt like it was burning, but it didn't hurt. The sun peeked in and reflected off her face. She cringed against it.

_What happened?_

She looked to the side with her eyes. Oh hey. She hasn't seen Feferi or Eridan for a while. She looked down at her hand. It was firmly grasped between strong, soft hands. Equius's head was turned away, towards Feferi, as the two seemed to bicker. To her left was a bouquet of really pretty orchids. She couldn't really see the tag from her angle. The little table was placed neatly by her beside. An I.V stuck fast to her arm, it's needle—

Okay, looking away. Eugh. Needles.

"—At all. I think the club should consist of those who are only—GOOD GOD, FEF SHE'S AWAKE, GET THE NURSE!" If she could move, Nepeta was sure she'd topple from the hospital bed onto the sanitized tiled floor. She knew Eridan was loud but good GOD, he didn't have to screech!

All at once chaos erupted.

Feferi threw open the door and ran out as if she were being chased by a shark. Eridan was hitting the paging button repeatedly, cursing when no one replied. The only one who remained quiet was her close friend, who held fast to her sweaty hand. She peered at him, biting her lip. He looked so worried. Guilt washed over her.

_What even happened? _Suddenly a Nurse swarmed around her, checking her forehead, touching that accursed needle, she was like Sollux when his computer was about to crash!

"Are you okay? How do you feel? Can you take a deep breath for me? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Argh, someone tell her to stop. She shied away from the nurse's well manicured hand. Where they supposed to pester their patients this way? Her eyes hurt whenever she blinked, and when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. Her mouth felt so dry, but she didn't want to really consume anything. Her mind reeled, this was all happening too fast…

Equius…

"Miss, I urge you to please be a little less panicked. I'm sure my friend would appreciate it if you would kindly slow your speech." A sigh of relief—What a good friend. The nurse faltered, shooting the man a look that questioned his place. She promtptly stormed out of the room, scribbling on her clipboard. Eridan stood by the window, looking at Nepeta with a look that questioned her existence. She fought for her voice and tried once more.

"… What happened?" Feferi stepped forward cautiously, clasping her hands together. She shot Equius a hopeful look, which he returned with a nod.

"… Nepeta, how's your back?" Her back? Nepeta looked her over and rolled her shoulders. Pain shot down her spine and she bit back a groan. Feferi looked like she was about ready to collapse. "Thank god. They thought that your spine was broken!"

"You also suffered from a coma." What? A coma?

"… What? How long was I..?" Erdian stepped forward.

"You fell in September." He rubbed the back of his neck. "… It's February."

"WHAT?!" NOW, she was awake. She struggled to sit up. Equius gingerly took hold of her arms, pulling her frail body up carefully as he leaned her against ivory pillows. Nepeta glanced off a reflective mirror in the corner of the ceiling—

-Was that really her? Shoulder length cinnamon hair was tweaked in multiple directions. The right side of her face was heavily bandaged, her right eye blinded. Why didn't she notice this earlier?

"What about Pounce? My Pounceys' been all alone!"

"Karkat and Gamzee stopped by to feed her and stuff," Eridan soothed. "She's fine."

"What about my schoolwork?!"

"Karkat's been saving notes for you. He recorded all your homework assignments." Feferi rocked on her heels. "… He's been coming to visit you every day." She stiffened. "Eridan, you should call Karkat and tell him that Nepeta's awake!"

"Nepeta," Equius whispered, leaning in. "Do you remember anything before the car accident?"

"… I was hit by a car?"

"..Yes. Quite brutally."

"I told you they were no good." She received a stern look. She watched as Eridan paced uneasily in the corner in the room while Feferi delicately fluffed her hair. Nepeta wracked her brain, trying to sort out exactly what she was doing… "… If I remember correctly, I was editing Dave and Jade's photos." She winced as her head throbbed. "It was raining, right? I went to the printers.. and then I went to Folly's and got tea. Aradia was there and we talked…" Her mind went blank. She blinked in shock. "… Um.. I can't really think of what happened after that."

"Good enough," Feferi allowed, a small smile on her fuchsia lips. "Do you want Eridan to cut your hair? You don't look like you enjoy your new bangs that much." Nepeta's lips twitched, trying to respond with a smile.

"Could you?" Eridan held up a finger. He tapped his foot and sighed, irritated.

"Hey Kar, it's me. Just wanted to let you know that Nep woke up. She looks like she's doin fine. So stop by later I guess. So… Yeah. Bye." He flipped his silvery phone closed and looked over at the two girls, who gazed back at him. "… What."

"Can you trim her hair, Eridan? You might wanna hurry before the nurse comes back."

" Sure. Why not?"

Granted the doctor flipped his shit when he saw her hair. Nepeta thought it looked nice. The doctor dropped it and fixed his glasses. "Yes. Anyway. Miss Lejion, how are you feeling?"

"A little woozy."

"Do you think this is because of lack of nutrition?"

"I don't know. It might be."

"Do you know what day it is?" How was she supposed to know? She was in a coma for crying out loud!

"I know that it's February. Eridan told me." The doctor scribbled something down. "I'm going to politely ask your visitors to leave. Is that all right?" Nepeta looked over at Equius, who had clasped her hand tighter.

"Will you be back?"

"As soon as time will allow."

"Not after visiting hours, okay?"

"Fine. Get well."

"See you later, Nepeta! We'll go spread the news, okay?"

"Bye Nep." She gave them a bright grin and waved her hand. As soon as the door shut the doctor cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling, really?"

"I told you. I'm just a little dizzy."

"Have any emotional catastrophes taken place recently? A lost loved one?"

"No. Why?"

"When the paramedics arrived to take you they said you threw a fit. Do you remember?" She threw a fit? No way!

"I don't. Why?" The doctor wrote on his clipboard some more.

"… You were admitted here on September seventeenth at eleven o' ten. You suffered a head wound and a spine injury. We were concerned that your back was broken." Nepeta stiffened. "Luckily," he resumed, "It was only a slight fracture. You got very lucky." He sat on a stool and gazed at her, eyes probing. "Your insurance will cover the medical expenses. A man by the name of Vantas is willing to help pay."

"Oh no, tell him there's no need, I'll pay!"

"He told me that you are poor."

"Well…. A little."

"You should go over the payment with him." He flipped a couple pictures and focused closely on the fourth sheet, seeming to re-read it. "… Do you think that your mind is closing off a certain memory? Perhaps you saw something you didn't mean to see?" Why was he asking her to think so much? Tired, and, honestly sort of done, she rolled her head to the side, sighing against her pillow. "I can see you're tired," the man said, standing. "I'll leave you alone then."

… Did she really want to be alone?

Being a patient was boring. She should have been in school. Listening to a lecture was twice as exciting as watching dust particles float in the slow moving air. Occasionally a nurse would come in to check on her. Her breakfast… or lunch, FOOD, consisted of some grape juice and some cheese. The portions of the meals would grow as her body rebooted itself. She wish someone would roleplay with her. Maybe even give her a pen so she could draw on napkin. It had been at least three hours since her friends had left, maybe even four. But Eridan had left a message for Karkat. Was he worried about her? Did he really visit her that often? Blush crept onto her cheeks.

_I wonder if he talked to me at all?_ Anticipation of seeing him made her squirm excitedly, but also some sort of a dread. Why? She focused on the source. Had she done something wrong? Maybe it was because of all the catching up she had to do. She'd been hit by one of her biggest fears—Would he chew her out for being clumsy? Oooh, that was most likely!

"Miss Lejion? You have a visitor." Her heart throbbed excitedly. Maybe it was him!

"Okay, can he come in?"

"Sure." The nurse gestured someone inside.

WHOA.

She hadn't seen this guy in a while. He approached with a calm, gangly step, catching the leg of a chair with his foot and pulling it forward, straddling it from behind. His long, messy hair spilled out all over his face, hazel eyes a little gazed. He was two lean fingers at her. She giggle and grabbed them much like a toddler would.

"Hey."

"Hey there, little lady. Heard you all up and took a digger. How's your noggin feeling?" She let Gamzee's fingers go and settled back against her little fort of pillows.

"My head is pounding and my back hurts." Gamzee chewed on his lower lip. He fished around his sweater pocket and retrieved some gum. He popped it in his mouth. She declined when her gentle giant offered her a piece.

"Should I get one of those ladies to pop ya a pain pill?"

"No not yet." She wiggled her toes, nervous. "Um, is Karkitty coming by today?"

"Karbro? Hell yeah. He all up and flipped his table shit when he got Hipster's message. He's feedin' your fine feline friend right now. He'll stop by afterwards." So he was coming. Her brief excitement however was washed away once she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Gosh she looked awful.

"How is he?"

"Doin' good. Ever since your funky college got all up and runnin' again he's hit his thousand paged books." He pointed to his left, a lopsided smile on his face. "Little buddy would plop down right here and take notes right here. He'd watch you so intently, even I couldn't distract him." He raised an eyebrow. "He really does think highly of little o' you, don't he?" She turned her head away bashfully, touching her heated cheeks.

"Aw. That's nice."

"A motherfuck'n hassle getting him to leave though. Had to drag him away the first couple a days." He sighed with a slow shrug. "But hey. A motherfucker does what a motherfucker needs to do."

He did care. Her heart soared. She really did mean something to him. She clasped her hands together.

"Thanks."

"You're motherfuckin welcome." He picked his teeth with his fingernail.

"So I missed Halloween," She started. "And Thanksgiving. And Christmas."

"Yeeep. Nothing interesting really went on though. I just kicked bag at home and slammed a couple elixiers. Tavbro stopped by on Christmas though. He and Karbro. Terezi too." Oh.

"What'd you guys do?"

"Chilled." Nothing else?

"That sounds nice. I missed new years too." He ruffled her hair playfully.

"There's nothing to be up and upset about. You're little biff probably was unavoidable." He made a face. "What the fuck?" Nepeta burst into giggles. Whenever Gamzee had said a long word, he got some sort of wave of confusion. A loud honk made her jump suddenly. Why in the world would there be a clown in the hospital?! Her heart slowed as Gamzee took out his phone, and sped up again when he answered the lean black machine.

"Yo. Yep. She's up. Come see for yourself. Baaai." He hung up lazily. "Karbro is head'n on up."

"EEI." Gamzee leaned back, looking at her with slightly wide eyes. Nepeta covered her mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm excited. Um. Um, EEEK!"

"Whatever floats your boat, bro." She didn't even really have time to count the minutes. It could have been one. Maybe two. Three was just too long.

He'd burst into the room so loudly, it made Nepeta accidently knock her vase over. Gamzee, and she had no idea how he did it, lurched over the chair and caught it before it fell.

_Nice catch! _But wow.

Wow.

_**WOW.**_ She wasn't expecting Karkat to just leave the door open. Usually he was neat. Overly neat. But as soon as he had opened that door, Nepeta's back was crushed painfully and Karkat threw his arms around her and nearly pulled her off the bed. At this moment, she was more than glad that the nurse took out the I.V. She was positive he could hear her heart pounding against his. But instead of her face being shoved into dark brown hair, her nose was tickled by fine, white locks. Did he forget to dye his hair?! Either way, when he pulled back, cleared his throat and looked away, she found herself unable to. HIS HAIR.

In her eyes, he was gorgeous. She blinked rapidly and tried to start a conversation.

"So-"

"How are you-"

"Is Pounce—"

"Are you feeling okay?" They stared each other down, one playful, one exasperated. He crossed his arms, glaring her down while Gamzee tried to help the flowers return to their normal shape.

"I'm fine. I like your hair."

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. Anyway, who cut your hair?"

"Eridan did. My bangs were getting in the way."

"Ever heard of a burette?"

"I never thought of that."

"Euugh." He rubbed his eyes and flopped into the chair next to her bedside. His hands clawed down from his face as he eyes her.

"No offense, but you look awful." She winced.

"I know. My head hurts."

"Still? After all those months?"

"I was in a coma!"

"Yeah. But lucky for you, you little bastard, it was just a head wound. Head wounds bleed a fuck ton, I-" A pause. "I thought you were a goner."

"… I'm sorry."

"No, fuck that, what the hell did you do?!"

"I was taking the pictures Dave asked for to him and then—"

Oh.

_And I saw you-! _There is was again. That unbearable pain slicing her heart into thousands and thousands of pieces. She bit her lip, staring at him with tearing eyes.

"OH SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT HURTS?!" She looked away, rubbing her eyes hurriedly.

"Uhm," What should she do? What exactly did she say in a situation like this?

"I… I saw you and Terezi…"

"And..? You could have said some—"

"You kissed her!" No one was expecting the ferocity in her voice. It shocked even her. She covered her lips with her hand.

"… yeah… I'm just gonna.. Go chill outside… S'yeah." Gamzee's statement was unnoticed as a staredown was in session.

"… Okay, and how the fuck does that have to do with anything?" that wall she so carefully tended to broke, her emotions pouring out.

"I love you! I love you, okay? I like it when we spend time together, I like it when we have lunch on campus, I love being with _you! _I always told myself that maybe one day you'd be able to see, but you didn't! And then you met Terezi, and ever since then you just didn't see, no matter how many times I tried to show you—"

"Calm the fuck down—"

"You just didn't see! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH I CARE?!" She erupted into tears and turned away. She wasn't even sure what he was doing. But after a minute, he spoke again.

"…. I didn't have time to see how you felt-"

STOP

"—And I'm sorry I didn't see, you just didn't try hard enough—"

STOP IT!

"And maybe you should see THAT MAYBE SOME TIMES YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE FUTURE!"

"_STOP IT_!"

**A/N: Whoa…. –hides- s'yeah… **


	9. Chapter 9

Words couldn't possibly describe how she felt at the moment. Just emotions. Cold, sick, brutal emotions that attacked the chasms of her heart, eating away everything she worked hard for.

_He never saw. I wasn't good enough._

_I tried so hard, but in the end it didn't even pull through._

_He never ever returned those feelings. I'm such a moron._

_He'd never want me. He'd rather have a perfect girlfriend, I'm just not good enough—_

"Nepeta."

She didn't see him come in. She didn't notice when he sat in the squeaky chair at her bedside, clasping her hand in his big, soft hands.

She sniffed miserably in acknowledgment. He returned the gesture by gingerly wiping her tear stained cheeks with the back of his index finger. Her rib cage fluttered wildly as she drew in a shaky breath, then letting it go through trembling lips. After repeating the process several time, she turned her head to him, blinking back tears.

"… I…. I got _rejected…_" the last word came out in pieces, the dam she had built up beginning to tear back down. Her shoulders shook as desperate sobs broke free from her throat. "I tried… I really did.. It just… It wasn't enough." It was her turn to wipe her tears with the back of her eerily pale hand. "Equius, it hurts so much. Everything really really hurts right now." The tiles scraped in protest as the burly man scooted closer in his rickety chair, enveloping her hand in both of his. Through her blurry vision she could see him blink slowly behind those cracked shades, trying to piece together an appropriate response.

"… I would have to say I strongly disagree with your last statement."

"Which one?" she sniffed. "You'll have to be spetifi… Specifi…" A shuddery sigh. "Specific, my bad."

"There is nothing to apologize for. As I was saying, I do not agree with the statement of 'I got rejected.'"

"But you weren't there to see." The gentle breeze from the outside crept through the open window into the room, gently stirring the transparent curtains. Miniscule snowflakes fluttered in lazily. "C-can you shut that?" The room remained quiet as her friend slowly retreated for a brief moment, staring at the indigo skies before turning back, taking up her hand as he sat back down.

"I may not have seen. But I have heard."

"Oh no Equius, you didn't hurt him right?"

"I refrained from touching a hair on him. I knew it would upset you, though I had a terrible urge to land him in one of these rooms himself."

"Don't think like that." She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts as she held back sniffles.

"… Visiting hours end in a half hour."

"What time is it?"

"Eight fifteen." Was it that late already? The world had spun terribly slow since that morning. Everything had passed her mind as things progressed around her, while she drowned in her own thoughts, wallowing away at the very core of her being. The door opened slightly as a stout nurse poked her heavily made up head in, glancing at the two.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"N-no. Is everything okay?"

"I just thought I'd peek in and check on you. Also, you have another visitor. Whatevers' going on I suggest you hurry, okay?"

The air in the small room quickly shifted from sorrow to brutal hostility as the cause for her misery stepped in, hands shoved in his pockets. Equius slowly rose, hand now fixed to his bedridden friend.

Through glasses the two telepathically battles. Nepeta struggled to sit up as the hand clasped tightly around hers began to shake furiously.

"Equius, stop it's okay—"

"Hey, don't move-"

"I strongly advise you not to even send a word in her direction through your exceedingly filthy mouth. You have done more than enough."

"_Stop it."_ If anything, a fist fight was one thing she wouldn't be able to handle right now. The grip connecting them loosened, a thumb brushing ghosting over the veins in her wrist. She returned the gesture. "… Equius? Equius I'll see you tomorrow, right?" It was deathly quiet until Karkat started tapping an impatient rhythm. "Tomorrow, right when they open, okay? It'll be Saturday, right?"

"… I am impressed that you have kept track of the dates. I will see you then." He gently squeezed her hand once more before letting it slide from his fingers. He passed by the albino with dangerous closeness, stopping only to engage in another glare down before snorting with rage and continuing out the door, which he closed rather loudly.

She could hear him ask the nurse for a towel. Heh. Hostile turned from aggressive to awkward as she turned to look out the window. It wasn't really worth it however. She couldn't see the outside from this angle. The silence was broken by slow, hesitant footsteps, and the sound of that poor chair being flipped around and straddled. Her hands began to shake as her throat started to constrict again.

The silence lasted for a good ten minutes before it was finally shattered.

"You're a fucking dumbass." Her heart plummeted. Her gaze casted down to her bed sheets, blinking frequently.

"I know, okay? I know."

"That's the problem, no you fucking _don't._" she didn't say anything. He inhaled slowly before speaking again. "You have no fucking idea how worried I was. Have you ever had a pounding migraine that would never go away because you were so fucking worried that sitting still was beyond possible? Nepeta, I _sat _right in this very spot, watching what looked like a corpse just lay motionless on a fucking bed, with none of the doctors seemingly not give a single damn, while I just-." He stopped talking, drawing in another breath.

"… You were worried?"

"_**WAS I WORRIED? **_Holy fucking shit you aren't even listening, when you were admitted I didn't even leave my fucking spot, alright? I thought you were going to _DIE._" Finally she snuck a glance at him, only to be ensnared in those dark strawberry scarlet colored eyes. They burned with rage and… was that desperation? He blinked a couple times, convinced that he now had her attention. "You're so fucking clumsy and dimwitted, I fucking hate the way you walk, like you have no care, and do you know how agonizing it is when I imagine you walking around at night?" He threw his arms up in the air in furious desperation. "What is _wrong _with you? It's like you don't even care what happens to you, like you don't give a single shit and—"

"No, it's _you _who doesn't get it." This time her own eyes blazed as she struggled to sit up, staring him down. After a couple of moments she found her voice again. "You know what, I think you're the one who's really oblivious. You never notice the smallest things in life until someone throws them in your face, you don't know when you're so exhausted and you can't go on but you do anyway, and you don't pick up any hints, and no matter what I did y-you never e-ever seemed to c-c-care and—"

"Leijon—"

"No matter how hard I tried you just went on with your life like you didn't give a single care about my feelings while I worried over you d-day and night, and I just loved you so much it tore me apart a-a-and, it didn't even matter in the end, you just didn't care—"

"Shut up!"

And she did. She was forced to. It's really hard to talk when the fabric of someone's crimson hoodie is against your lips, the bridge of your nose lined perfectly with the indent of their bony shoulder.

The chair was cast away as he leaned over completely to engulf her in an embrace. His arms wrapped around her so tightly, snaring her to his body while her buried his face completely in her wispy hair, a hand clawing into it from the back of her head, threading slender fingers down her neck while the other hand fitted around her back. There was not gentleness. There was no caution for her bruised back, and pain shot up her spine all the way up to her neck as he practically lifted her from the bed.

But she didn't care. She couldn't care less as she threw her arms around his own neck, clinging to him as tightly as he was to her. Just this once, just this one moment, she pressed the side of her cheek around his choppy white hair, the hair that she'd always admired from afar, the hair she longed to caress as he was doing to her own now. She had hurt him, just as he had her earlier this day. And he accepted it, just as she had. They were even, but again, that was something she couldn't care less about. What was important to her as of this moment was the fact that she couldn't get any closer to him, that if she let go he'd be completely out of her reach, forever lost in the cruel world they lived in.

Apparently he thought the same as his grip became constricting. She had broken some restraint deep down inside of him, the grip made it obvious, and she was slightly furious that she couldn't return the strength of the embrace due to the painkillers in her bloodstream. It was so unfair and it made her want to rip her hair out; it was like she couldn't express her affection as much as he could.

"I was _terrified._" Even though his lips were grazing her unruly hair she hardly caught the whisper. Nepeta clung to his neck as tight as she could, silently shedding tears in his shoulder as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. This was probably the only moment she was allowed to be this close, to forget the fact that she wanted to watch from afar, relishing every single moment time spared for her. "It was awful, they were saying that you were a goner, they told me that you were in fucking critical and I sat in that waiting room crying my eyes out _because there was nothing I could do."_

"I thought you'd leave me this morning, I thought you left—"

"Never,"

"You were so angry, I'm so sorry, you were leaving—"

"_Never,"_

"_It just hurts so much, I love you so much I'm hurting—" _

"_Just stop."_

It felt that if she rose her voice to be louder than a whisper, they'd shatter. She couldn't recall having a conversation so intense, fueled with the need to be heard in the most inaudible way. But she could almost feel the stress radiating from him; it was as if it were her own, the desperation to be heard, the frenzy to be felt and know that everything would be okay, everything would be fine even though your mind kept telling you that it wasn't.

His tears were warm as the clung to the strands of her hair. But she didn't care. She was soaking his hoodie anyway. It was a reasonable payback.

"_I love you."_

"I hear you."

"_I like you a lot."_

"I know."

"_But you don't feel the same way.."_

"_**I'm so fucking **__**sorry.**__**"**_

"_It's okay."_

"_No it's not."_ His chest raised against hers as he inhaled a shuddery breath, sniffing loudly. She felt as if her spine would snap against the force of her arms, that she'd meld into his being. Had time stopped, or was it speeding up? What day was it? Thursday? Monday? The world was lost to them now, lost in a world that belonged to them, and only them.

"You accept me."

"I do."

"You don't care that I'm so horrendously different?"

"I wouldn't care less if your hair were a bright pink." He laughed slightly.

"That's a really fucking weird thing to picture."

"But you know I wouldn't care."

"Thank you."

"Terezi doesn't care?"

"She's blind, idiot."

"Oh right."

"Thank you."

"You're always welcome."

_Always. _

She felt light, as if that heavy weight detached itself from her being. It was refreshing, the feeling of life slowly creeping back.

He heard her. He knew. He knows now.

But he loved someone else.

It didn't matter. She knew that she could do something Terezi couldn't. She could appreciate his difference, his paler than heck skin tone, his fiery eyes that burst with emotion, the way the dim light above their heads would reflect off his ivory hair, making it seem as if it were glowing.

He would live with the fact that she accepted him. She heard him when no one else seemed to want him. But she knew that Terezi could do something she couldn't. She could hold her heart in her hands in a gentle cradle, blessed with the privilege of placing her lips softly against his.

They both accepted him.

He could only choose one.

He chose her.

_That's fine. He knows I'm here. _He pulled away slightly to look at her. She looked awful. With tear stains printed on her cheeks, hair unkept, tired looking eyes. She offered him a small smile. He returned it.

She'd protect them. She'd protect their happiness. Because they deserve it.

She lost. But it felt as if she won. A part of her settled finally, returning to the depths of her soul to rest. He broke the embrace, standing to his full height.

"..Thank you."

"No fuck that. Thank _you._" He brushed the back of his palm against his eyes, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"Oh shut up." After a moment she held out a hand. "Help me stand?"

"Why? Don't start anything stupid, you're supposed to relax and recover."

"I've done nothing but sprawl around on a bed for months without consciousness, gosh darn it Karkat, help me up so I can look out the darn window!"

"You could have seriously just said that, god dammit." He carefully took her hand. It was difficult, but somehow they made it happen.

Her knees shook under her weight and she nearly toppled over. Instead she got caught on his arm.

"This is stupid."

"Hee hee." Slowly but surely they made progress to the window. The cold, hard floor shot tingles on the base of her feet, cold are chilling her to the bone in her thin hospital gown. But it didn't matter. The warmth that she felt all on its own kept her at a toasty tempreture. Karkat brushed the curtains aside.

Maine was covered in a thin sheet of soft white fluff. Snowflakes fell painfully slow, seemingly glowing in contrast with the star speckled sky. The streets far below were congested with cars of all colors, head lights gazing ahead with seeing. It the distant horizon she could spot the lighthouse by the coast, its light forever spinning in a slow, rhythmic circle.

It was beautiful. It was worth the struggle. Nepeta elbowed his ribs.

"This would make a killer calendar theme."

"It'd be a fantastic picture all on its own, dumbass."

"It'd be a perfect picture."

"If you say so. You say the weirdest fucking things."

"Hee hee."

"Speaking of pictures, you know I'm coming tomorrow with a bunch of make up notes, right?"

"Aaaaaaaaaugh, Karkitty you totally butchered the moment!"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm bringing them and your gonna do them!"

"I don't want to!"

"Too fucking bad, you're gonna catch up!"

Even if it seemed impossible, she knew that in some special way, she reigned victorious. She poured her heart out to him.

He heard her this time.

And she heard him.

They both won.

Together.


	10. Final Chapter

"_How's your head?"_

"_I'm a little dizzy."_

"_Well at least your condition is getting better."_

"_You said it was getting worse."_

"_Something happened. Something emotional, I'm guessing?"_

"_I guess you could say that."_

_1~_

"_Hey Nepeta! Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up! You really took a spill, didn't you! Well, I'm glad that you're finally awake. February, huh! You have a lot to make up for!"_

"_Jade! How's the flower shop?"_

"_I love how you completely sidestepped the mention that you have schoolwork to catch up on. Other than that it's going good! You should stop by when you get out of the hospital! I mean, you already spent how many months in there? Golly, it's a wonder why you're not freaking insane."_

"_I wasn't even awake for most of it!"_

"_That's not what Karkat told me."_

_2~_

"—_You're doing it wrong again."_

"_ARRGH."_

"_Hey hey hey, if you act up they're gonna kick me out!"_

"_I can't read your chicken scratch that well, dummy! What is this, some sort of alien language?"_

"_It's flawless handwriting written by the best note-taker of all time and if you need me to read them to you like a fucking preschool teacher, than all you have to do is ask!"_

"_I didn't say I needed your, help gosh darn it!"_

"_Well well well. Miss Leijon I see you're recovering quickly."_

"_Not fast enough, if she doesn't catch up in time for the final exams, they're gonna hold her back!"_

"_The final exams?"_

_3~_

"_I can't do it."_

"_Don't say that! I think you're doing just fine!"_

"_But you can't even see my notes—OW! You'd hit an injured patient?"_

"_Cheer up, Great Lion, think of this as prey! You gotta go after it, otherwise you're gonna flop on your belly! Hee hee!"_

"_You're right, I don't have time to mope!"_

"_That's the spirit! I gotta take notes for final exams too!"_

"_Oh yeah! How is law school anyway?"_

"_Super fun! The entire place reeks of justice! Well. That and coffee."_

"_Better than linoleum!"_

_4~_

_It was sometime late that night. She couldn't remember what time. Or place. Or even who she was. _

Why am I here again?

5~

"_That was close."_

"_Too close." _

"_Miss Leijon? How's your head?"_

"_Fine. All I did was wake up fast. Doesn't everyone do that?"_

"_They don't just forget their name and age. I'm afraid we're going to have to keep a closer eye on you."_

"_Can I still study for exams?"_

"_If the stress is too much, than I'm afraid we're going to have to say no."_

_6~_

"_You look better!"_

"_Wow, you're eye really took a hit. Can you see out of it?" When the light hit it in the wrong direction it burned like fire, smoldering in salt and vinegar whenever she attempted to open and close it. Though blurry, she could still make out the outlines of her visitors. _

"_It looks awfully infected."_

"_It hurts a lot."_

"_That's because it's healing."_

"—_Oh no!"_

"_What, what's wrong!" The world just seemed to rival any glimmer of hope bestowed upon her._

"_I can't take pictures!"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I need this eye to see through the screen!"_

_7~_

"_How's it going?"_

"_Hey Karkat." _

"_you took those pictures, right?"_

"_Hey, uh, about that. Um.. Well—"_

"_Jesus fuck, your eye looks terrible. What the hell do those psychopaths in lab coats think they're doing, it's obviously not healed!"_

"_How bad was it?"_

"_Well at the accident your whole face was covered in blood, so I don't know. You can see out of it, right?"_

"_Yeah, it's getting better. But about the eye problem. Well.. I can't take pictures."_

"_You're fucking kidding me."_

_8~_

"_What's this?"_

"_Dave's new album! I thought you'd like to see."_

"_He has a new album?!" She studied the botanist with shock as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. "Are you a fan?" Scarlet streaked her face as Jade looked around the white room._

"_Uh well… he just told me that you'd want to see the album. He threw a couple of your pictures in it!"_

"_Really?" She opened the little red case with cautious fingers, eagerly flipping the information book out of its restrains. "Wow, he did! Hee hee, I knew he'd love that sky shot. Where is he now?"_

"_Vegas. He's on his first tour! I talked to him over the phone last night."_

"_What? Over the phone? But—"_

_The perky gardener hid her flushed face in her bag as Nepeta studied the portrait before her. _

_The way Dave's lips ghosted gingerly over Jade's forehead as she gazed at her feel with a small smile._

"_OH."_

_9~_

"_Exams start next week."_

"_I know."_

"_You've studied your notes right?" Her heart sunk as she gripped her freshly changed sheets._

"_Yeah. But we both know that I won't pass without taking pictures." They sat in silence, drowning in their ponders. _

_There's no way she'd pass without her taking pictures of scenic views. Taking pictures with her left eye proved too difficult. Karkat had jumped on her for being beaten so easily._

_It wasn't hard to see that he was stressed about this too._

_10~_

"_Pounce! Oh my gosh, Pouncey Pounce de Leon!" The cat had rocketed from out of Equius's arms, skidded across the freshly mopped floor and mounted the bed, hurriedly pacing forward to nuzzle her owner's cheeks._

_She missed her with a passion. Things in the hospital were dull without her._

"_They let you bring her in?" It was hard to hear his response over Pounces throaty purr._

"…_Not exactly." She felt her jaw drop and Equius lifted his shirt to swipe at the perspiration at his forehead._

"…_. Hee hee, way to rebel, Equius."_

_11~_

_She was reading a book to tide her over when she came bulldozing in, blind eyes filled with tears._

"_Terezi? What's wrong—GACK!" Constricting arms caged her close to the body her sobbing friend, face pressed to the crook of her neck._

"…_Terezi?"_

"_They're transferring me!"_

_12~_

_He was quiet when he walked in, head hung low. _

_Her heart sunk. His sorrow obvious._

"… _Karkat."_

"_I guess it's what they do, you know, Terezi is fucking amazing, she has a talent, it's only natural they want her in the best fucking school possible, it's just—" She sat up, offering him a hand. He gazed at it momentarily before taking it._

"… _You'll miss her."_

"_I'll miss her."_

"_You're gonna try, right?"_

"_Fuck yes I'm gonna fucking try, there's no way this'll defeat me. I've been through worse." His hand gripped hers, threatening to break her knuckles._

"_You can do it."_

_There was a faint trace of trembling in his hand._

_13~_

"_Happy May!"_

"_Thanks! Anything new going on?"_

"_I got on the swim team!" Feferi bounced around the room excitedly on her toes, pausing to delicately fix Nepeta's hair. Her long locks of blackish-brunette hair seeped with the aroma of chlorine and sea breeze body mist. _

"_That's great!"_

"_I also heard they're letting you walk around! How recovery going?"_

"_Going great! I can see clearly out of my eye now!"_

"_Yay! Hee hee, sorry I'm super excited right now!" When was she not? Feferi was like a bouncing flame of fire, radiating with warmth and confidence. _

"_By the way, how are the exams going? Is everything alright?"_

_Her smile faltered, eyes casting downwards._

"…

_I have to take retakes."_

"… _Oh."_

_14~_

"_April showers bring may flowers," Jade cooed, setting a vase of lilac y Nepeta's bedside. They lit up the dreary room significantly, they're soft purple glow seeming to shine against the ivory wall._

"_Wow, thanks Jade!"_

"_You like it? I got a shipment of Lilac today, so I mixed it with baby's breath and morning glory." She gestured to each blossom with a finger, soil seeped under the nails. "It's really selling, so I thought I'd save one for you just in case my stock ran out!"_

"_Thank you so much!" She leaned forward to take in the gentile fragrance, blossoms tickling against her nose."_

"_So how about this rain? It's crazy!"_

"_It's like you said. April showers bring may flowers." _

_Neither of the two giggling girls were expecting the door to burst open, Terezi and Karkat stumbling in, bodies soaked in rain water._

"_Geez, hey guys! Ever heard of knocking?! You almost sent Nepeta reeling out of bed!" Terezi brandished a familiar green laptop with a grin. Her partner had a hand clasped on her shoulder, casting off a grin of triumph._

"_Hold the presses! We've secret evidence!"_

_15~_

"_I passed!"_

"_You passed!"_

"_I PASSED!" She felt like dancing around the room, kicking up her feet in joy. She was going on to the next semester, on her way to becoming a true photographer. She wiped the tears from her eyes, throwing her arms around Terezi's shoulders._

"_I told you that you could do it!"_

"_But you really saved my hide back there! Thank you so much!"_

"_Don't thank me! Thank the great Pounce De Leon! She was sleeping on your computer!"_

_Good cat, best friend._

_16~_

_She was finally on her last weeks of recovery, The hospital would release her. And the first thing she'd do was high tail it to Folly's and grab a lemon iced tea. She had been craving that for a while now. _

_However not everything about this certain week was all sunshine and paw print rainbow patterns. _

_The doctor that she had been partial for was laid off due to the fact he wasn't doing his job 'right'._

_He had brought her a new novel every week. _

_Her favorite book that he had given her was Heidi._

_17~_

"_Hey."_

"… _Yeah?"_

"_I care."_

"…" _Her hand ghosted over the back of his hand._

"…

_I know."_

_18~_

_Finally. She had shed the pastel blue hospital gown for a pair of tan shorts and a green tank top. And she was standing._

_All on her own._

_After weeks of physical recovery, her time for release was upon her. She squirmed in anticipation, anxious bees buzzing around her brain as the lady at the reception desk slowly shuffled paperwork._

"_Thank you for choosing our hospital—" She didn't choose it, apparently it was the closest one—"Please remain vigilant for your bills—" Yeah yeah, she'd worry about that later. She started up a rhythmic sway as the exhausted nurse read a couple sloppy signatures. "Your friend already paid for the upfront release. Please have a good day."_

_The final words fell upon deaf ears as she practically sprinted out the front doors, shoving the doors that got in her way open. _

_Sunshine. Beautiful, rejuvenating, sweet sunshine. _

_Is fell on her lanky figure, enveloping her in a gentle warmth, shining down on her face for real, and not just through a dirty window pane. Fresh air collided against her lips, filling his lungs and pushing out the stale hospital oxygen. It tousled her messy hair playfully as she spun on her heel. She felt light headed, but it was a _good _feeling. _

_Cars paused in the drop off lane, allowing some visitors to exit thought the passenger doors and onto the grey sidewalk. The ever busy intersection across the bushes that outlined the parking lot exploded with color, a treat for eyes that had witnessed nothing but white and gray for the last three months. She felt like crying. _

_She was free. Her emotions of misery and rejection lingered in her old prison, leaving her feeling refreshed, freed from the bronze cage she had locked herself in. She bubbled with laughter. She was happy. Happy for no reason, other than being an independent human being again. _

_She took off down towards the intersection._

_Folly's here she comes._

_19~_

"_Happy early birthday!"_

"_Thanks!" Pounce weaved around Nepeta's legs, nearly stepping on her heels as her master set down the dish of cat food. She plunged into her meal head first, engorging on the turkey flavored pet food. It made Nepeta feel awful; usually she made her friend's food herself rather than canned food. But she had forgotten groceries._

_Again._

"_How's Arizona?"_

"_Dry," came the reply. "My throat hurts, my eyes are watering, and I swear my skin is cracking. I wish I could see these cool rock formations though. Everyone keeps talking about them."_

"_They're just rocks, if that's any comfort."_

"_RED rocks, come on Nepeta, they're red!" she rolled her eyes, playfully exasperated. "Anyway, how's the whole gardening thing going?"_

"_Jade hired me," She explained excitedly. "I'm really excited for my first day! We're gonna arrange fourth of July bouquets and all sorts of neat stuff!"_

"_That's cool! But you never struck me as the type for flowers."_

"_Oh no, this is just a side stop! Once I graduate from college, I'm gonna open a pet shop or something like that! Maybe I can pick up strays, spiffy them up and give them good homes. That's my dream job. But right now my name has been sent out for hire! So I might get a call from someone requesting pictures! I might be able to travel to different places, too!" She fell against her couch, pulling down a pillow so she could snuggle into it. "Have you talked to Karkat yet?"_

_There was a silence on the other line for a moment before Terezi spoke once more. _

"_No, not yet. I'm still settling into the place. I'm not sure this whole long distant relationship thing will work."_

"_You've only been in Arizona for a week! You can't give up already!"_

You can't just throw away something I've yearned for..!

"_I know I know, but just—You guys are all the way in Maine, and I'm here in the west—Do you know how different the climate is? My throat was killing me the first few days here! But that's not the point, it's just.. Well, Karkats' a guy who prefers close contact you know? He didn't like the news at all."_

"_You spent most of your free time with him before you boarded the plane, right?"_

"_As much as I could. I really miss that old grump. Sometimes I call him just so he'll yell at me."_

"_Hee hee, that's not very nice."_

"_Whatever, you know he likes it. Well, I gotta go. See ya on pesterchum!"_

"_Bye!" _

… _Was she really casting aside what she longed for most?_

_20~_

_Her house exploded with noise, everyone in an uproar as she blew out the candles on her vanilla iced treat. _

"_Happy birthday!"_

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Yay yay yay!" _

"_Geez Jade, settle down, you're gonna trip!" _

"_I can't help it! Open my gift first, Nepeta, you'll love it!" She fingered the small package shyly before dipping her nail into the wrapper. She tore away at the floral gift wrap until it revealed a picture frame. Metal vines interlaced what looked like a garden gate way, little metal indigo flowers sticking through like gems. It shimmered in the dull light of the kitchen light, like the gem it was. _

"_It's really pretty," she breathed, turning it over to examine the back. _

"_I thought you'd like it!" _

_Feferi clapped excitedly before offering another gift. Equius stood quietly by her side, arms crossed. The gift she had received from his was a towel he had gotten from target. But even if it were a plain old green towel, it meant a lot to her. She could decorate it later. Kanaya, low and behold, had arrived as well, clad in a stunning jade dress. In all honesty, she was the one person she hadn't expected to show up. But there she was, conversing with a tired looking Sollux. He had given her a gaming console._

_He said he's set it up when he had the time. _

_Karkat was absent from the party, however. He was in Vermont, finishing up a photoshoot before the impending week after, when school once more awakened from its slumber. It didn't matter though. He had called her earlier this morning to wish her well._

_And the necklace he sent her was all she could ask for, as it swung around her neck while she leaned over to accept the parcel from Feferi._

"_Wait," Jade interjected, covering the mouthpiece of her silver phone with a finger. "Dave just called! He wants to sing you a birthday rap!" _

_There was a collective sigh of exasperation._

_The perks of having an upcoming idol for a friend_

_Present day, September 12th._

She wasn't just 'sitting' there. She was taking a break to think. The leaves around her that were once a vibrant green were now fading into crimson and pale oranges, gently falling when their weight could no longer support them. The grass below her knee high boots was turning a dull tan color, dying under the fall chill.

September. Time had really flown. It felt as though last year's history were nothing more than a myth. The bench she was relaxing on creaked in protest whenever she shifted, tilting her camera a different angle.

If she could just get that lamppost to align with the tree—There. She lowered her camera with a small smile before turning her gaze upwards, examining the now bruising sky. She knew that over all these buildings and roads, the ocean stretched on, sparkling in this very sun set. She felt the urge to go there and take multiple pictures, but she knew she wouldn't make it in time for the real light show. It was at least a two hour walk.

But what was she doing in a park at this time of day anyway?

Taking pictures, of course. The topic in school she was focusing on at the moment demanded for pictures of inanimate objects. Normally she'd just hang around Jade's shop for such a project. It was even directly across from Folly's.

But she really had her eye set on this statue. She meant to take a picture of it before. But apparently life had other plans for her.

_Like running me over with a truck. _Hazel orbs rolled in their sockets as a sigh fell from her lips, hands gently setting her camera on her lap so she could pry open her new messenger bag and stow the memory filled device away. _At least things are getting better._

She had gotten her hospital bills a couple weeks ago. She had stayed up all night on the phone with Equius, requiring assistance. She was never good at bills. She was never good at math. And it was a little frustrating when a big ball of white fur had other plans for her arms and hands.

Cars roared behind her gently, people on their way home, places to go

People to see

Things to take care of.

Her eyelashes dusted her cheeks as she casted her wision back down to the chasm of her bag, fishing around for her phone.

6:30.

"Oh geez," she hissed frantically, nearly falling from her perch.

If she were late again, Karkat would rip her head from her shoulders.

Everything was played out in a gentle hushed silence. The atmosphere was filled with the aroma of freshly brewed tea and ground coffee, along with the occasional fragrance of pastries floating around here and there. A girl in the corner was typing furiously on her laptop. Probably waited for the last minute on something important.

The outside world seemed to play out in a slow, scenic motion. People making their way down the sidewalk without seeming to be aware of their surroundings, cars flying down the asphalt in a blur of colors. The sky was no longer blue; it had been dipped in gold, a fire of orange climbing towards the center of the atmosphere from the horizon. She could see Jade outside, gingerly picking up heavy looking flower pots and settling them carefully on a wagon so she could take them into the heavenly depths of her shop, where she'd nurture them into full health for the next day. Bec poked his head out of the door frame to occasionally watch her, before deciding that she was okay before returning to whatever he was doing on her tiled floor.

She had left her latte untouched, steam drifting from the liquid in hazy, delicate spirals. It smelled of sweet caramel with a hint of spice, which oddly reminded her of fall itself.

And then he streaked past the window in a blur of white and red, clutching the strap of his backpack.

"Shoot shoot shoot shoots shoot," she muttered quickly, turning on her rear to zip open her bag and splay all her notes on the table. The door to the cozy tea house burst open, the tiny bell that announced visitors jingling furiously. He took a moment to recollect himself there, taking in deep breaths of air before shaking his head slightly and glancing around. She peeked at him meekly from over the edge of the table, waving two fingers at him while he approached.

"Fucking stop lights." He hissed, collapsing on the booth. "When they say _walk_ that means people on two feet cross, not some fucking asshole in some Mercedes."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, totally fine! Y'know, almost got hit by some sick fuck who clearly needs to get their eyesight checked! Oh, maybe he should refresh his tiny brain in a driving class too, since he obviously doesn't know what the fuck stop means, fucking asshole. That for me?" He paused rummaging in his pale grey backpack to direct a finger to the untouched beverage. She returned the inquire with a nod.

"Yep! I already got some hot chocolate, so I'm good."

"You need to stop buying this sort of stuff for me, you know I can afford it," he reasoned, cautiously twirling the contents before taking an experimental sip. He winced at the liquid burnt the tip of his tongue.

"You've gotta blow," she snickered, opening her notebook. "We went over this, silly."

"Yeah yeah, I know. It tastes good, by the way. Anyway, you took some pictures, right? The professor will get pissed if you forgot again."

"I took pictures! I got here a couple minutes ago after taking them. Also I think you should keep your voice down, people are staring."

"People are staring anyway," he pointed out darkly, pushing his glasses up with a finger. "It's natural for people to point out the freak of nature."

"You're not a freak," she retorted, leaning forward to flick his nose sharply. "They're just jealous that they're hair isn't as cool as yours." He rolled his eyes with a scoff before pulling out a notebook of his own and tossing it onto the table.

"Camera," he demanded, holding out his hand. She placed the device in his hand, which he clasped and retrieved.

"How's Terezi?" A silence ensued. One that made her uncomfortable as he fumbled with the 'on' button.

"… She's good."

"You two doing okay?" He took a long moment to respond, scrolling through her pictures before setting the machine down and whipping out a pencil to jot down some notes.

"She dumped me." The world seemed to pause for a long period of time, mind processing what had been said.

"She _dumped _you?!"

"Didn't you tell me to keep my voice down?"

"Sorry. Er, but no, she dumped you?!"

"We both agreed that it was probably for the best," she sighed, pausing his scribbles. "She's a long way from home, probably never returning."

"Couldn't you just visit her from time to time?"

"I don't have those types of funds! When I went to Vermont last month all I could pay for was gas and some food, that's about it." Oh.

"I'm really sorry," she whispered. "That it never worked out."

"It worked out," came the reply. "She just had a better option in life handed to her. She took it and ran, not my fucking problem."

"It hurts though. Doesn't it?"

"Sure, the occasional sting here and there." He dropped his pen to glance out the window, ember eyes studying the activity outside. "But the time we spent together was worth it. I would never trade it for anything else." He seemed to be drowning in thought, eyes betraying that he wasn't in the café at the moment, but deep inside himself. Like she had once been.

The sound of a mechanical click startled him and he looked at her, He nearly burst into laughter as she slyly waved her camera at him, smirking .

"That's revenge," she stated victoriously.

"Delete the damn thing,"

"Nuh uh. You didn't delete my picture, now did you?"

"Well, no." he admitted sheepishly. "I printed it out."

"You did what?"

"You know when you got hit by that truck?" he clasped his hands together, thoroughly humiliated. "I sort of printed it out and stuck it in my binder. Not to be a creeper of anything, I'm not a sick fuck like most people. I just wanted to keep some part of you close. Y'know?"

There is was again. It was blooming in her chest, sending tingles up and down her spine and she stared down at her camera in an attempt to hide the blush spreading to her cheeks.

She had a chance now. She had a second chance. And now was her time to take it.

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway—"

"Hey." He had picked up his pencil to begin writing again, freezing when she called for his attention.

He fixed her in his sights, white hair colored golden as it reflected the setting sun.

"What."

"I care about you." She rested her hand on his, face completely red now. "I.. Er. I still like you, Y'know?"

"Moving in for the kill, Leijon? Geez. Look, I'll think about it."

"R-Really?!"

"We'll give it time," He said, red now dusting his pale cheeks. "Let me think about it."

She felt like a firework, rocketing to the sky and exploding with emotion. She blinked the tears in her eyes back before they could leak out before announcing, "Thanks."

His fingers curled around hers in a gentle squeeze.

"Just take some notes already."

~The end.

**A/N: Sinking your own ship is absolutely brutal. Writing out a poorly thought out fanfiction for your OTP is brutal too. But somehow this story got a lot of love, and I'm glad that a bunch of people were partial to it! It means a lot that people even bothered reading it, even though some chapters were horrendous!**

**Let's not forget my procrastination problem. I blame tumblr. Tumblr and school work. My bad.;;;**

**But other than that, Picture Purrfect has come to its conclusion. I originally wanted to end with Karezi (( BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T LIKE THAT SHIP OKAY DFLGGFOHJGOH)) And have an alternative ending similar to this, but it didn't really sound right. **

**I shall now return to the depths of tumblr. **

**Thank you so much for following this story to the end! It means a lot, and I appreciate the love that it's received~ **

**I hope to see you all again in the next fic!**

**~Neo-Pop**


End file.
